


Diabolic Lovers

by while_v_r_young



Series: Diabolic Lovers [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Uncle/Nephew Incest, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/while_v_r_young/pseuds/while_v_r_young
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was a normal teenager boy with his best friend zayn. but he didn't realize that there was a whole different world apart from his and how very important his existence was to some people.( i will keep updating as the storeis goes don't wanna spoil anything) while writing this i imagined the19 year old Louis while everyone else is there current age in real life (also you can use ur own imagination if you like)</p><p>Title taken from an anime i watched last summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yea this is my first fic! so don't be mean :) if u think i could do better just tell me and if you have some suggestions do tell!

Louis was 17 when his life changed completely. How u may ask? Well let’s go back a few months.

Louis was about to start his new school year with his best friend Zayn Malik they had been friend for two years .where Louis had an elf-ish/pixie kind of almost feminine beauty with the bluest eyes and ass to die for and personality that was so sassy and yet so sweet that you’d become unconsciously protective of him , Zayn looked like someone who just came straight out of the cover of the vogue magazine he was strong yet gentle with almost golden eyes and raven black hair that were styled by the Lord himself because they always looked so perfect and there was also the fact that he was an year older than him so if Louis had a tiny crush on him no one had to know.  
Louis was waiting for Zayn on his door steps because zany insisted that he picked up Louis for school so Louis didn’t had to walk cause zany seemed to think that Louis was made of china and was very fragile. Now this made Louis angry and happy at the same time cause Louis was a big boy and he could very well take care of himself thank you very much and happy because it meant zany cared for him may be not in the way Louis wanted but he wouldn’t think that far. So there he was standing on his door steps when his attention was brought back by zayns honking from his very expensive and new looking car, oh yea! did I forgot to mention zany was filthy filthy filthy rich.

“Hey Lou do you plan on going to school today or do u plan to solve the mysteries of the world standing on your door steps” asked zany teasingly.  
Guess whose sass was rubbing on him..

Oh well Louis thought time to start another year at hell high. See the thing was Louis was well gay he came out to his friends and parents and when he was 15 and no one had a problem except for some people in his school who thought that if you’re not straight than you're probably almost not entitled to human rights either so he got beat up lot and that's where zany came in he had moved with his family to Doncaster after 6 months of Louis coming out and he and Louis had became friends instantly while his mysterious personality intimidated and scared others it intrigued Louis and when you get past that hardcore exterior you’ll realize zany may be the sweetest and most protective friend ever so he hopped in to zayns car with all these thoughts in his head and may be if he was paying attention he would notice that there was something different about zany that morning he looked like he was having difficulty sitting still and he had dark circles under his eyes which were very neatly covered with makeup but Louis was too busy thinking how beautiful his and zany babies would be if they ever had babies so he was a bit startled when zany spoke up.

“Hey Lou are you ok? I’ve been trying to get your attention for past 5 mins” zany tried to look at Louis and drive at the same time.

“no yea I mean yeah I’m fine what were you saying again?” Louis really tried to listen this time

“I was saying if your highness would bless my home with his presence today so we could play some fifa or something”

“yea why not we haven’t had a boys night out for a while” Louis teased

The ride to school was a short one , so it took them no more than 5 minutes and they were parking in the school parking lot. He and zany got out and headed toward the main building they both had some classes together and some were different like today Louis had drama and Zayn had an art class so after saying goodbye and deciding that they would meet during lunch they both headed towards there respected classes .

Louis met up with his friend Stan and went to drama. And it went ok it was an un eventful class and Louis was really bored even though drama was the only class that he really looked forward to so he was glad when the bell rang he got up and went to his locker. He was humming while he opened his locker and as usual lost in his thought when his locker was forced shut and he was forced to look around and shoved in to his locker.  
“hello gay boy where is your master, not around to save you today is he now” Johnny the school bully was face to face with Louis and he was pressing Louis very hard in to the locker and it started to hurt a little.

“how many time do I have to tell Johnny that calling someone gay is not an insult “Louis looked straight in to his eyes and shot back.

“shut up faggot or I’ll make you sorry”

‘well I am sorry , sorry that you have such a limited vocabulary”  
Louis knew he was going to get punched for making all these smart ass comments but he was Louis “go big or go home” was his motto. So he wasn’t surprised when Johnny lifted his hand up to punch him so he instinctively closed his eyes. But after 10 seconds when he didn’t feel any fist collide with his face he slowly opened his eyes and he was surprised to see zany holding Johnny’s lifted hand in a dead tight grip but what surprised Louis most was the almost animalish growl he heard from zany and the angry look on his face made Louis want to hide somewhere.

“you fucking pathetic human don’t you dare touch him again” zany spoke through gritted teeth and all that time Johnny was screaming and trying to free his hand from zayns grip Louis didn’t understand why this big chunk of foolishness was screaming than he noticed that Johnny’s hand in zany grip was twisted in a very odd and painful angle and realization dawned on him that zany might have broken his hand it was than Louis snapped and scrambled towards zany.

“Z leave him lets go come on m scared” Louis whimpered looking everywhere but at zany because truly he was scared.

When zany he heard his voice he looked at Louis and his expressions softened he let out a lost growl toward the bully and let him go taking louis’s wrist in his hands and guiding towards the parking lot.

“z we still have school left”

“Screw the school”

“we can’t just ditch” Louis sighed

“we already did Louis and now we are going to my place to eat and play” zany said calmly

Louis sighed again he was doing that a lot today so he just let Zayn guide him towards the car and sat quietly inside. Zayn started to drive , the ride was quite but a comfortable one.

Soon they reached zayn’s ‘house’’ it was a mansion really big and white with greenery all around and it was a mile or two away from the city so it was the only house so big and quite Louis though. Zyn lived with his uncle he never told what happened to rest of his family and Louis never asked he thought Zayn would tell him when he was ready. Louis had never met Zayn’s uncle either he only heard about him he knew that he was a millionaire and very handsome but Louis thought he will decide that when or if he sees him.  
They parked the car in the garage and zayn led Louis to his room. Zayn had calmed down a bit but he still had the possessive grip over louis’s wrist it had started to hurt a bit but Louis didn’t say anything. Zayn room was on second floor it was just like downstairs big white hall with a sitting area and 3 rooms around it Zayn had the master bedroom obviously. every time Louis entered zany ‘s room he couldn’t help but gasp in surprise of how utterly awesome it was he had a king size bed in the center a walk in wardrobe to the left to his right was a huge LCD with x box and all kind of games and in front of the bed was on the wall was a huge book shelf beside all the amazing paintings zany painted himself and fact only Louis knew about them made him fill with pride.

“come on lets play something I need a distraction”

“yea sure” Louis replied.

They sat on the floor and started playing but half way through the game Louis realized that zany wasn’t paying attention to the game but was staring at him. so Louis dropped the controller and turned toward Zayn.

“hey what are you looking at? Don’t u wanna play” but zany did’nt answer he asked a question of his on.

“are you hurt Louis? I was so angry when I saw him touching you I didn’t even see if u were alright” when Zayn said that Louis thought his stomach would burst open with all the butterflies in it. Louis shook his head and tried to focus on zany.

‘’tell me Louis are you hurt?? If he hurt you I will kill him” zany said to Louis with dead serious eyes .Louis thought he was joking but by looking at Zayn he was having doubts.

“No Z I am fine really he just called me names and before he could hit me you came”  
Louis was explaining so he didn’t notice zany moving closer and when finally he finished explaining and met zany's eyes he was only inches apart , Louis froze and just stared at him but before he could say anything zayn started speaking again.

“I finished class and I was looking for you when I saw that pathetic low life creature holding you and I wanted to kill him Louis I wanted to rip his throat apart but not before he begged you to forgive him”

“za-y-y-n’’ Louis stuttered.

And before Louis knew it Zayn crashed his lips in to Loui’s kissing with passion and hunger and possessiveness. It took Louis a minute to comprehend what was happening and when when he came back to reality he kissed zany back and felt zany smile against his lips. zayn started nibbling his bottom lips and started to poke his mouth open with his tongue Louis finally let him in zany slowly pushed Louis back on the floor and hovered over him his hands on either side of Louis’s head never breaking the kiss once Louis’s hand traveled to zany’s hair and he gripped them tightly and heard zany moan against him so he pulled them again and zany bit Louis lip. Finally they had to break apart for breath well Louis did he wasn’t sure if Zayn was breathing above him. He met his golden almost black now eyes and blushed.

“you’re so beautiful Lou. Have I ever told you? You’re perfect.” 

Louis blushed harder. “water. zany I need water please” Zayn smiled fondly at the blushing lad beneath him and got up .

“I’ll be back in minute love” and zany was gone.  
Louis was still on the floor replaying what just happened when he heard a deep manly sexy voice call zayn’s name. And the voice was getting closer to the room. Louis sat up and stared at the door when the voice entered.

“Zayn I was looking for you why didn’t……..” the man stopped talking and gasped when he saw a gorgeous creature sitting on zayn’s floor instead of zayn he looked he was looking at someone who looked like he was thrown out of a fairy tale book disheveled hair blush on his cheeks and un even breath. With blue eyes and a small curvy delicious body.

“Hi , who might you be love?’’

Louis didn’t know if he was dreaming or if died from lack of breath but standing before him was definitely not human he looked like a fucking Greek god tall well build with curly brown hair styled to perfection skin so smooth and pale and eyes OH MY FUCKING GOD his eyes were the prettiest shade of green Louis had ever seen. Louis realized he was staring when he saw a smirk form on oh those lush pink lips.

“hhh—ii hi I’m Louis zayn’s. ......friend” Louis stated embarrassingly 

The Greek god grinned at that.

“Hi I’m Harry, Zayn’s Uncle”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it. please comment! i am sorry for mistakes :( but i really need to know if you like the story so far :)

Zayn was in the kitchen bringing water for his Louis.

his Louis?

No Louis wasn’t his. Not yet. he filled the glass with water and headed back to his room thinking of how sweet and pure Louis lips tasted on his .and he was determined to taste e’m again and soon. Zayn really thought Louis would be the one .But it didn’t matter if it was only he who thought that, he need his “Uncle’s” approval as well. When zayn reached his room he couldn’t help but smirk at the scene Louis was exactly where he left him sitting on the floor cross legged like a princess well more like a princess with messed up hair blush on his cheeks and a pounding heart which zayn could easily hear. But that was not what made him smirk it was his uncle sitting on the bed talking to Louis and looking at him like he was the brightest star in his dark universe.

Guess we won’t need an approval after all zayn thought. He was standing at the door marveling at the scene in front of him when his uncle lifted his head up up and saw zayn at the door and grinned.

“Well it was wonderful meeting you princess” harry smirked when Louis turned scarlet at his nick name.

“yes…yea same here Mr. Styles” Loui mumbled. Princess?? Louis thought I am not a mother fucking princess.

But wouldn’t you love to be his princess BOO Louis sub consious smacked the answer back at his face.

Harry walked out of the room but not before he stopped and gave his nephew a hug.

“You chose well love , You have no idea how much I want to pick up our little kitten throw him on that big bed claim him and fuck that inocesness right out of him ,but I won’t because I want to do this right .for us “ Harry whispered.

‘ditto uncle” Zayn literally had the same mind track as his uncle no wonder the prophecy included them both , they had the same everything.

“Well Zayn I will see you at princess at dinner I hope” he turned to Louis and emphasized Princess.

Louis thought that he would either pass out or start screaming . He did’nt understand what he was feeling. He knew he liked Zayn but his uncle he had the same feeling for harry that he had for zayn and both of them seemed to get stronger by the minute. an there they were standing at the the door smirking at Louis like fucking creeps.

Geez , what Is this all about? diner? why not, two can play at this game, Louis thought.

‘sure Mr.Styles” Louis pureed at harry form under his eyelashes.  
Harry’s breath hitched, and his hand turned it to a fist well what do u know his little kitten is being sexy and sassy.

“Pls call me harry , Mr.styles was my dad and it makes me feel old………Princess” Harry smirked for the last time and went down to prepared something special for dinner.

‘water pls”

‘’huh?” zayn looked at Louis like he was speaking gibberish.

“Zayn water……the water I asked u to get , the water that is in your hand” Louis said.

Zayn came out of his daydreams and went to Louis and gave him the glass of water, he sat at his spot agin crossed led in front of Louis on the floor  
“shall we continue what we were doing” Zayn askesd clamly.

Louis almost choked on his water and looked at zayn.

OH wouldn’t he love to continue that. so he did. he slowly went forward and sat on Zayn’s lap one leg on each side. he fisted his hand in zayns soft hair and slowly brought his lips down to Zayn’s.

Zayn was caught by surprise at Louis’s boldness but a good surprise so it took him just a sec to react and he brought his hands around Louis’s curvatures waist and brought him closer if that was possible. the kiss was getting hot and messy and they both were starting to get turned on and Oh My sweet J.C Louis was moaning like a porn star and he un intenially started grinding down on zayn.

It was like a switched flipped in Zayn and he grabbed Louis and in one swift motion threw him over his shoulder and rushed to the bed and softly threw him with on his back hovered over him he took Louis hand and pinned him over his head and started biting his ear lobe.

“Shouldn’t have done that …..princess” Zayn smirked when he heard Louis breath hitch. Louis did’nt know what happened one second he was on the floor the other on the bed with a wild looking zayn on top. Zayn started kissing down his jaw and nipped his neck. Oh how much he wanted to sink his teeth and claim Louis right there and then. but he wouldn’t he wanted to do this right for him and his uncle he would do this right. so he moved on down his throat. he brought one of his hand down and in one magical motion got rid of Louis’s shirt Zayn gasped when he saw half naked Louis lying under him. Panting red as blood his brown feathery hair all messed up and the blue in his eyes almost gone.

“Zayyyynn” Louis called his voice so thick with lust.

Zayn couldn’t take it anymore so he dived back in and stared to devour Louis body. He took Loui’s nipple in his mouth and bite hard and licked. Louis yelped at the assault it hurt but it felt sooo good .

"you taste sooo good Lou"

“more zaynn ….pls more” Louis didn’t know what he was asking for but he wanted more.

“off cores anything for my princess” ZAyn replied instantly. It was like he was hypnotized by Loui’s body. so on command he took the other nipple in his mouth and started licking .It was like Louis’s whole body came alive and he arched his back and thrusted his hips up searching for any kind of friction.

‘’Shhh Love don’t want uncle deary to hear that beautiful voice or may be you do. I saw the way you were looking at him .would you like if he held you down and pounded that sweet ass of yours like the slut you are , huh” Zayn was not in control of his tongue but he still continued when he heard Louis moan he knew he was on the right track.

Louis had no idea what had gotten in to Zayn But GOD was he turned on and the image of the sex on legs harry pounding in him gave him such intense pleasure that he moaned without wanting to. Zayn was still moving downwards kiss Lou’s torso his little flat tummy licking at when he heard his uncle.

“Zayn , Louis dinner is ready” Zayn could hear the smugness in his uncle voice and he knew that his uncle had a very beautiful picture of what was going on in the bead room and he also knew that Louis’s torso was the limit. For today.

“Fuck” Zayn muttered and got of Louis and growled when he saw the disheveled scean that Louis presented. Louis slowly got up picked up his shirt and threw it on and tried his best to comb his pre-sex hair with his fingers.

“Guess your uncles a party pooper” Loui tried to lessen the awkward tension in the room.

“yeah more like he was jealous” Zayn mumbled more to himself than Louis.

“What”Louis thought he heard Zayn wrong.

“Nothing Lou lets go before he comes up”Zayn said while grabbing his wrist and dragging him downstairs.

Louis’s mouth watered at the smell that was coming from the dinning hall ,it went dry as soon as he say harry in an apron and oh the things it did to Louis’s already aroused state.

‘oh good you’re here I thought I had to come up and break up the little party you guys were having without me” Harry smirked as Louis went bright red and Zayn just smirked and moved forwad to sit on the table on right to side of Louis while zayn sat on the left.

“Bon appetite “Harry said. and they all started eating.

After what seemed like 10 mins Louis almost choked again when he felt hands on his thighs and not just zayns but also Harrys.

“Oh god what have I gotten my self in to”Louis thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes because i love cliff hangers *evil laugh*


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all i am so sorry i couldn't up date sooner i had finals but now i is free! and a BIG thank you to @lovetobeme for being an awesome human being cuz she beta for me <3

Louis was having a difficult time swalloing his food down with both Zayn's and Harry's hand runing up and down his both thighs.And honestly it wasn't helping Louis' "aroused" state. At all. Now Louis was having a debate whether to just sit there and let this uncle nephew feel him up or to get up excuse him self and go home before things turn bad. So being Louis, he chose the second option no matter how hot both these people were, this was not happening. Atleast not this, was Louis' subconsious shot back looking all smug. Louis tried to ignore it and stood up.

"umm so yeah guys, I think I'll be leaving. I mean mum doesn't even know I am here, so yeah I better go before she comes and raises hell" Louis tried to laugh nervously while looking everywhere but at Zayn or Harry.

''But Lou, you just got here and you haven't even eaten, so stay bit longer yeah?" Zayn looked up him pleading innocently like he wasn't just feeling Louis up under the table.That son of a bitch, Louis thought.

"Yeah stay please. Zayn never lets me meet his friends but he let me meet you. You seem to be really special", Harry said while smiling like fucking Satan.

"No.. umm.. I really need to go like right now. Z, could you please take me back home", Louis pleaded with thoese big blue eyes and pout that not even the devil himself could resist. So Zayn got up from his chair.  
"ok fine lets go, you patry pooper"

"Thanks Z , and thank you Mr .Styles for a great diner" Louis said with blush rising to his cheeks.

"Please call me Harry, Louis I already told you" Harry said.

"Umm yeah, sorry. So ok, I'll be going. Thank you again" with that he headed for the door .

If Louis had even once lifted his head up from looking at the floor and looked at harry he would have seen how completely his eyes had changed from green to almost black, filled with lust and hunger.But being as oblivious as he is he didn't and waited at the door for Zayn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were sitting in Zayn's car driving to Louis' house and there was this bit of awkward silence between them that wasn't there before.Louis decide he could'nt take it any more and said, "so, today was fun". Blush rising to his cheeks.

Zayn smirked and glanced at Louis.Zayn still couldn't belive that he had found him after so many years when he was about lose all hope and thought he was forever doomed, he had come across his salvation.

"Yeah, today was more than fun, I would like to countine what we stopped in my room sometime real soon, he smirked when he saw Louis turning completely red. He knew Louis was still aroused and being the world's gratest friend, he did what every friend would have done. He subtly reached and put his hand over Louis thigh and began stroking it.

Louis visibly stiffened but didn't push his hand away. Zayn slowly reached his hand toward Louis' crouch, not once looking away from the road and tugged his flier down and started paming him through his boxers. Louis released a embarrassingly pornographic moan.

"Be a darling and pull down your pants and briefs love", Zayn suddenly purred in Lou's ear nibbling at his lobe. Louis was subconsciously thought, why haven't they reached his home yet but he was too aroused to question anything. He whimperd as Zayn told him what to do and with a bit of hesitation he slightly lifted himself from the seat and pulled down his briefs and pants so they pooled around his ankles.

Zayn slowly dragged his hand towards Louis' hard cock, fully aware what this was doing to Louis and started stroking him slowly and gently at first.

"AHH Zay...nn....pll.....eas...." Louis stuttered in between moans.

"What do you want, kitten?" Zayn purred. Louis was almost about to come from the nick name. Like serioiusly what was up with everyone today? Was it "Give louis really arousing sexy names" day or something. Louis moaned instead and his dick twitched but he didn't come. Zayn smirked and without giving any warning he started stroking Louis hard and fast.

"ahhhhhh" Louis screamed , but Zayn didn't slow down, he rubbed his thumb over his slit and Louis came with a shout and coverd Zayn's hand with his cum. Louis looked up in to see Zayn staring right back zayn didn't break eye contact once and brought his cum coverd hand to his mouth and licked it clean. Louis whimperd. He was going to say something but realised that they had pulled into his lane. He looked down at the mess he was in and quikly pulled up his pants when he saw himself in the rewiev mirror he almost scremed , his hair was a mess he was red in his face and was panting. He tried to make himself presentable and tried to calm his breathing while glaring at Zayn who just laughed in return.

They pulled at Louis' house. He and Zayn got out at walked to his door steps.

"So today was unexpected", Louis said while lookind down at his shoes.

"In all the good ways though, Zayn replied. When Louis looked up he saw Zayn's eyes filled with fond like Louis was his sun and moon. Zayn bent down and kissed Louis lips slipping his hands around his waist, pulling him close. Louis was taken by surprise but kissed back immediatedly.

It was Louis who pulled away gaspping for air while Zayn looked completely normal like he didn't need air to breath at all.

"So see you tomorrow?", Zayn said with his hands in his pockets. Zayn looked so beautiful with setting sun hitting his face at just the right places. Louis didn't want to look away and answerd, "Aha", rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Bye kitten", Zayn said and walked aways smirking knowing fully well what did the nickname do to Louis.

Louis stood there kind of stunned until he remembered what Harry had done at dinner table and how he made him feel how completely and utterly attracted he was by both Zayn and Harry. And for the first time his consious and subconsious mind replied with the same sentence.

"Well Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment !it means alot! and suggestion would be nice :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope you like this chapter and i know i am bit slow but m really trying work on the plot ya know and please leave Kudos and comments about whats right pr what you didn't like or what i could do better thank you :) and you can follow me on tumblr if you want ^_^ http://while-v-r-young.tumblr.com/

Louis stood for at least 10 minutes after Zayn left him on his door steps. He slowly snaped out of his dazed state and and opened his door and went inside. His house wasn't as grand as Zayn's but half the town didn't have house as grand as Zayn's. His home was standard, a sitting area with kitchen and guest room downstairs and two rooms upstairs, one his and the other his mum's.

He took off his coat and headed to his room dragging himself upstairs and fell on the bed in eagle style.

He still couldn't believe today actually happened his crush/best friend finally kissed him.

"OMG! What is this life?", Louis shouted out in the empty room with a huge ass grin on his face. He was all giddy and happy inside that he almost forgot what Harry did.

Almost.

Now here he was, lying and thinking how screwed he was, his mood took a complete turn and now he was sitting on his bed thinking if he should tell Zayn or not.

What are you going to tell him, "hey hi, Zayn! Yeah, your uncle kinda.. sorta.. was feeling me up under the table and no don't worry it wasn't disgusting actually. It really turned me on. Sorry I couldn't tell you this in the car while you were giving me the world's greatest handjob" his subconscious shot back.  
Ugh! What I am going to do?, Louis was really frustrated. He fell asleep with these thoughts in his mind.  
And if that night he dreamt of Forest green and amber eyes staring at him than no one had to know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day started out the same more or less. Louis woke late, rushed to the washroom, went through the daily routine, spent at least 15 minutes on his hair and clothes; well because Zayn.

He wore tight skinny jeans with a red shirt that had a deep neck to show off his collar bones and tattoos so deliciously.

He went down drank a glass of milk and rushed out where Zayn was waiting for him leaning against his car door looking like a freaking model dressed in all black but today instead of his usual tan complexion his was looking a bit pale even had bags under his eyes.

When he saw Louis, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled his 100 volt smile and Louis' heart skipped a bit.

"Hey Z", Louis was not sure what or how exactly to do anything. But his confusion was cut short as Zayn wrapped a hand around his waist pulled him close and kissed him right on the mouth. The kiss was sweet short and left Louis breathless and red.

"Hey kitten, did you sleep well?", Zayn asked with his deep fucking voice which if you asked Louis should be illegal because it could cause death. Well atleast his.

"I......yeah, I did"; apart from the fact that i dreamt about you and your fucking uncle and woke up with dirty pajamas, he thought.

"Let's go then, yeah?'' Zayn was looking at Louis with so much fond in his eyes. He touched Louis' cheek one more time before climbing in the car with Louis.

The drive to the school was pretty short so there was not much time for awkward silence. They reached the school and parted ways as they both had different classes but not before Zayn told him that he would drop him off and well Louis wasn't really surprised. Zayn had been dropping him off home for the last year so he didn't thought it would be any different today.

Boy was he wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was sitting in english listing to his teacher who was going on about a Poet and how fucked up his life was and how poetry saved him blah blah blah. Now don't get him wrong. He loved poetry and was very fascinated by some poets. It was just that his teacher was exaggerating the actual point. He was just about to doze off when his phone buzzed he looked at it; a text from Zayn  
 _Hey lou i m sorry I wouldn't be able to pick you up after the school had something urgent but don't worry i told harry and he said he would be happy to drop you off , bye take care  
-Z _  
"Well! fuck!", he was saying this a lot lately well you couldn't blame him really with all this drama that started yesterday. He had every right to cuss as much he wanted.

Ok now there were two things bothering Louis:  
(a) Zayn mysteriously disappeared every two weeks like totally dropped out from the face of earth for a whole day. He wouldn't return or receive calls or text messages and Louis couldn't figure out where he would go and Zayn didn't tell no matter how much he asked.  
But he had noticed something that when ever Zayn was beginning to look sick he would take this "break" and come back looking fresh as new. Well Louis really had to discover his best friend's secret and soon because there was this voice in the back of his mind telling him that whatever this secret was it was really really important.

(b) Harry.

Before he could ponder more his teacher called him to pay attention.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School ended and Louis was standing in the parking lot, day dreaming when a black Mercedes stopped in front of him and snapped him back to reality. The window rolled down and guess who was sitting in the driving seat! Yup Louis' doom in a white T shirt with top buttons open, showing Harry's swallows with tons of necklaces around his neck, black raybans, perfectly styled hair with presumably black skinny jeans on his legs.

"Hey Louis come on lets go or are you planning to stand and stare , I mean if you come in the car you could get a closer look which I can tell you is far more better". That cheeky bastard, Louis thought.

"Uhh, yeah", Louis went around and sat in the passenger seat.

The car ride was okay apart from the lustful glances Harry sent in Louis' way but before it could progress in to anything they reached Louis home.

Well that's strange, Louis thought. I don't remember telling him my address , oh well may be Zayn did.

Louis got out and stood awkwardly looking at Harry before he said, "umm would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked face palming himself mentally.

And that was Louis' first mistake.

"I would Love to, Lou" Harry causally said and got off the car, following Louis toward the front door. At this time, Louis was home alone. His mum was at work. He was always so alone, Louis thought.  
"Ummm, my room is upstairs , second door to left ,the sitting area is being renovated so I mean if you don't mind" Louis mumbled.

"Yeah ok", Harry casually said before heading up stairs.

And that was Louis second mistake.

 

He got in to the kitchen, cursing himself that how dumb he can be. He made two cups of tea before heading upstairs. He opened the door and saw Harry standing in the middle of his room looking at some of his baby pictures. He immediately turned red and mentally told himself to remove those.

 

Harry really didn't fit in his room. Looking all posh in his messy bedroom. His bedroom was really simple with a single bed in the middle a closet on the left and a study table at right. He had t,v with x-box and games scattered all over and some football posters on his walls.

"Staring is rude you know" Harry turned with a smirk looking directly into Louis' eyes.

 

"Oh umm the tea.. I ....yeah", he stuttered moving forward.He and Harry sat on his bed side by side and stared drinking tea.  
"Well tell me about yourself, Princess", Harry looked and Louis with a smug smile with devilish eyes.

 

Louis almost chocked on his tea. "Um there isn't much to tell. I grew up here in Doncaster. I live with my mum. My dad left us when I was about 12 but we are doing okay. I really didn't have any friends before Zayn came around. And I love playing football", Louis hurriedly told him his life story in one short breath.

 

Louis didn't notice but Harry had moved real close that their faces were mere inches apart. When Louis looked up his breath almost stopped when Harry leaned in.

 

"You are very strong boy, aren't you princess? Taking care of your mum and all?", Harry whispered in his ear and licked his earshell. A shiver ran down Louis' spine and his dick twitched in interest. Harry noticed and he put his and Louis' cup on the side table before leaning back and grabbing Louis by his waist. He pulled him in his lap and whispered,  
"I saw what you and Zayn were doing in his room, naughty little princess". 

Louis shivered when he felt Harry's hot breath on his neck and he moaned; beginning to grow hard. Louis would have been scared if it was someone else but it was Harry and it felt just so right that Louis couldn't help but get aroused. Harry began to palm him through his skinny jeans while pressing kisses on his neck, nibbling and marking him. 

He lay Louis down on the bed on his back and crawled up on him. Before Louis could say anything Harry crashed their lips and it was so different from kissing Zayn. It was hot and possessive. Harry moved his right hand all over Louis' body while supporting himself on his left. He slipped his hand under Louis' T-shirt and twisted his nipples. Louis moaned in Harry's mouth and arched his back to get any kind of friction on his hard on.

 

"Greedy, aren't we, princess?", Harry chuckled locking his eyes with Louis'. Louis looked up and saw Harry's eyes blown with lust and possessiveness .Possessiveness?? Louis thought but before he could dwell on this idea he felt Harry's hand on his pants tugging it down.

 

"Hhhhhaaar.....yyy what are yo...u doo.....inng?", Louis couldn't form a complete sentence. Too wrecked with the kiss harry had given him. His hands were sprawled on his his sides twisting in the bed sheets.

 

"What do you think?", Harry had managed to take off Louis' pants and briefs. His cock was resting against his belly, leaking pre-cum. Before Louis could answer, Harry took all of his length in his mouth. Louis fucking screamed so loud that he was sure that all his neighbors would have heard and Harry just chuckled. He started bobbing his head up and down giving licks at his head and then deep throating him. Louis was a moaning mess. All he had on his mind was just harryharryharry.

 

"'Arry tooo.....mmmuucchhh" Louis protested.

 

Harry just smiled and poked his two long fingers on Louis' lips and just muttered suck before licking Louis again. And who was Louis to deny. He opened his mouth and started sucking his fingers, rolling his tongue around. After a minute or two Harry pulled his fingers out. But before he could take a breath he felt Harry part his ass cheeks and circle his wet finger around his rim; all while working on his cock. After a minute of teasing, he shoved his figure in to Louis to the hilt. Louis cried out at the discomfort at first but then Harry started pumping his fingers in and out and soon Louis started moaning in pleasure.

 

"MORE HARRY please", Louis begged.

 

Harry pulled off Louis' cock and moved upward kissing Louis again. Louis moaned tasting himself on Harry's lip. Harry shoved his second finger in Louis and started pumping and stretching, finding his sweet spot and soon enough Louis bit Harry's lips and moaned. Harry smirked and knew what he had found and directed his fingers at his prostate. He pulled away and just stared at Louis' wrecked stage completely mesmerized.

 

"Harry, I'm gonna cum", Louis told harry.

 

"So whats stopping you?", he jabbed his fingers at his prostate and Louis was coming. When Louis came down from his high and opened his eyes to look at Harry. He moaned again when Harry brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them.

 

"Soo tasty, princess. I could just eat you up.....hmm maybe next time", Harry chuckled and got off Louis and stood at the bed ide looking down at Louis. He just wanted to stay with this gorgeous creature, all spread out of him but that was for another time. And soon enough Louis would be his and Zayn's forever.

 

"Well I should go now. I have to go back before Zayn comes back and by the way, thanks for the tea and......desert", Harry winked at Louis and walked out from his room. Louis heard the front door open and close and the sound of Harry's car driving away.

 

After 5 mins of willing his heart to beat at normal, Louis sat up and thought how utterly fucked he was.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but guys i was reading books 6 of the mortal instruments "city of heavenly fire" and oh my god sooooooo many feels i died so many times.But thanks for your patience and smutt in the next chapter finally for all you perverts. And i apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Louis couldn't sleep that night.He lay in bed wide awake thinking and processing he didn't go down when his mum called for dinner pretending that he was already a sleep.He was so confused and tired he had practically cheated on Zayn with his uncle.OK so maybe they weren't anything exclusive but still they were on their way and now Louis had ruined any chance of him and Zayn ever getting together. He didn't know what he was going to do now.Was he going to tell Zayn?

"off course you are , you don't want to be a slut and a liar now do you?" his subconscious mocked.And at that moment Louis had no snarky comment to defend himself at all.

So he just lay in bed cursing himself and his pathetic life and finally fell in to a deep sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Louis avoided Zayn for two weeks.

He would get up early and go to school with his friend Stan .Stan and Louis had been friends from when they were in kindergarten but he didn't hang out with him much after Zayn moved to town.But Thank God he was still in contact with him or he would be really alone right now. For the last two weeks Louis had picked up a new routine.He would avoid Zayn in corridors in school.He would somehow excuse himself from all the classes he had with Zayn but he knew it couldn't be that way for too long. Zayn had called and texted and came to his house but Louis told his mom that not to let Zayn in.His mom knew something was wrong but she thought that they would eventually work it out.

It was the Saturday of the Zayn avoiding week#2 when everything went down hill.

it started out like another day with Louis waiting for Stan to pick him up.

"hey Lou what's up" Stan asked when Louis came in and sat on the passenger seat.

"Hey , Stan thanx for the ride again"Louis replied.

"no problem really but everything ok with you and Zayn right? its been almost two weeks and i didn't see the two of you together once?" Stan asked looking at Louis.But before Louis could reply they arrived at the school parking lot and Louis Thanked all the Gods he could think of .

"yea yea everything is fine he just had some stuff to do"he replied hastily and got out of the car.

"you need a ride a back home to Louis?" Stan asked getting out of his car.

"na i'll be fine thanx anyways"Louis replied and hurriedly went to his class.

It was Louis' lucky day probably because he didn't have any class with Zayn. He was already late so so he hurriedly went in.  
The whole day was pretty much uneventful apart from the fact that some people were being unnecessarily mean well it had been going on for the past two weeks but Louis tried his best to avoid it and he realized in a very long time that Zayn had been protecting him from these bullies without him knowing at all.

"well more things to add in my i-should-die-from-guilt list" Louis thought.He was heading for his locker but just at the last minute realized that Zayn was standing waiting for him standing in front of his locker looking sideways probably searching for him.

''oh god what should i do?i should tell him. May be tomorrow? yea tomorrow sounds better"Louis was babbling and didn't realize that Zayn had already seen him and was now very much standing in front of him and listening to him.

"And why is tomorrow better Lou?"Zayn finally asked.

Louis thought his heart had stopped beating he was sure that in a minute or 2 he was going to die from either embarrassment or guilt or maybe both.

"Look at me when i am talking to you Louis"Zayn said and Louis could here the anger in his voice.

''i am so dead , Good bye world this was short life but it was a good life"Louis thought and looked up at Zayn and his breath caught in his throat zayn was was a bit pale and his eyes which were a pretty amber were now almost black.And the way he was staring at Louis it could probably raise the dead from their graves.

Before Louis could say anything Zayn caught his wrist and pulled him in to an empty class room locked the door and trapped Louis between himself and and the door with both his hands on either side of Louis' head and crashed their lips together. Louis was to stunned to do anything but responded to Zayn anyways the kiss was anything but sweet and slow it was passionate and hard and possessive with lot of teeth and tongue. Zayn bit Louis's bottom lips and louis yelped in surprise Zayn took this opportunity to slip his tongue in Louis's mouth he moved one of his hand from Louis' side and slipped it under Louis' shirt and pinched his nipple louis moaned.But than the unexpected happen and Louis pushed Zayn away with all his force. Zayn almost fell but balanced him self. Zayn was stronger than Louis but he was not expecting it at all when he looked up to see Louis's face and his heart broke in to million pieces.  
Louis was on his knees clutching his shirt with one hand and the other on the ground to balance himself and he was crying uncontrollably.  
"I..i...am..sorry Z i can't i cant i am so sorry"Louis said in between sobs .Zayn stepped forward and sank down on his knees in front of Louis and touched his cheeks but Louis flinched away Zayn almost broke down him self. It had been two weeks and he hadn't seen louis or herd his voice he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and now his precious precious Lou was crying and flinching away from him.

"what?why lou what are you why are you soory" Zayn asked and he was so afraid that may be Louis didn't like him anymore but that seemed unlikely so he waited for his answer  
.  
After what felt like an hour Louis controlled him self and looked up at Zayn gathered all his courage and told Zayn everything from the under the table incident to the scene on his bed with Harry.

"i feel like such a slut Z i feel.......i feel i don't know i feel so attracted to both of you and i know it's wrong but i can't help it i know you must hate me now i tried to control it but i couldn't. whenever i see you or Harry it's like something takes over me i cant think right its just so hard and i won't blame you if you don't want to be my friend anymore"Louis finally stopped he had thought of this moment a million times in his head about what would he say how would he say it but he in his wildest dream he didn;t think that ZAyn would reply this.

"i know Lou"

"what? what?''Louis couldn't think straight anymore what did he mean he knew.

"i know because Harry already told me"Zayn said looking at an a totally surprised Louis.

"And you don't hate me?"Louis asked holding his breath.

"oh princess i could never hate you never in a million years"Zayn said sadly realizing why Louis had avoided him for two weeks.

''and i think it's time"Zayn continued.

"Time? time for what?"Louis looked at Zayn confused.

"Time to tell you the truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and do comment because than i know that someone is actually reading it thank you :)


	6. finally the smut you all have been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD the guys in jay's weding looked sooooooooooooooo hot. Louis was oh i can't even.........anywyas u know the drill kudos and comments pls!!

The car ride back to Zayn's place was a very quiet one with nothing more than some nervous glances. It took them only a few minutes to reach their destination. Zayn parked the car in the garage but before getting off he cupped Louis' face in his hands and kissed away his tears before leaning down and kissing his lips. The kiss was short and sweet and reassuring. Zayn pulled back and looked into Louis's eyes,   
gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.   
"Don't cry, love, please don't cry. It's going to be okay. But promise whatever we tell you, you will listen till the end before making any decisions okay?", Zayn asked Louis in gentle tone.

"We?", Louis asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yes. We. Harry is also going to be there, because what we need to tell you, involves us both."

"Okay I promise"

With that Louis and Zayn got out of the car and headed inside the house. The house looked the same as the last time; Louis thought like out of a movie or something. Zayn led him in to the sitting area where Harry was sitting facing the fire with a glass of what looked like red wine in his hand. He was sitting on a singular chair that faced a double sofa where Zayn and Louis sat down. Louis didn't know how to look at Harry. He was just so nervous, really who could blame him but thank fully Harry saved him the inner battle by speaking up.

"No need to be so nervous around me, kitten. I don't bite, unless of course you're in to that sort of thing", Harry winked at Louis who was just staring at the devil sitting in front of him.

"Really, Harry, can you please for a minute refrain yourself? You've already caused enough trouble", Zayn interjected saving Louis once again.

"Hey, Lou, you okay right?"

"I'm fine Z, umm so what did you want me to know" Louis spoke for the first time while he was there.

"Right, well you know how sometimes I took off from school without telling you .......well it's because I have to feed", Zayn paused, waiting for Louis' reaction.

"Feed? Like eat you mean but why do you have to take off like that? I mean I don't understand", Louis was really confused.

"No, Princess. What Zayn means is that he has to go feed blood, not human food because we're vampires", Harry told Louis, leaning forward in his chair. Both his hands crossed and eyes on Louis.

At that Louis burst out laughing, "Vampires? Right now what are you gonna ask me ""what do we eat?"", Louis said still laughing but he shut up when he saw how serious both boys were. "You're not joking?"

"No, Louis. We are not joking. Me and Harry are vampires."

"But ..... But you go to school and do regular stuff in broad daylight", Louis said looking between Harry and Zayn.

"You mean why don't we spontaneously burst into flames, kitten?", Harry asked, laughing without any humor.

"Yeah", Louis asked in a small voice.

"Well that's because it's all bullshit. I mean where on earth these Hollywood people get that idea that sun hurts vampire? Ok, I admit that it gives a nasty sunburn to made vampires, but me and Zayn are born  
vampires there's a difference and before you ask, no we don't sparkle in sunlight either", Harry finished looking at Zayn and nodding, signaling him to explain further.

"Like Harry, said we are born vampires and we are from the royal family......well it's not much of a family anymore seeing only Harry and I are left."

"What? Why? What happened to the rest of your family?”

"They died or were killed because of their stupidity", Harry explained casually like discussing your dead family was no big deal.

"But why are you telling me this now?"

"Me and Harry have been moving from place to place for the last hundred years searching for our mate , so the reason we are telling you this now is because you're our mate Louis", Zayn explained.

"Ok hold on! Me? Mate? What? And excuse me but what do you mean ‘our’?”, Louis was really having a tough time believing that Harry and Zayn were vampires and on top of that he was supposed to be there mate? By this time Louis was thinking that he probably knocked himself out somehow and now was having a really weird dream.

That or Harry and Zayn were going crazy.

"Our. Yes. Mine and Zayn's. Long story short, there was some stupid prophecy about our family a long long time ago. I don't remember exactly how long though, that every two member of our family were  
destined to a single mate because apparently we didn't know how to share. So yes, you are our mate."

Louis was getting a bit dizzy by this time. I mean come on, this was a lot to take in for a single person especially Louis, who never even imagined that vampires existed at all. Louis was debating that whether  
fainting right now would be a question to his manlyness or not. When he felt a hand on his thigh he tensed up but immediately relaxed when he saw it was Zayn, leaning close, just inches away from Louis's face.

"You're not scared of us, Lou, right?" Zayn asked in a hopeful voice and it broke Louis's heart seeing the doubt in Zayn's eyes.

"Never in a million years, Zaynie! I could never be afraid of you. You're my best friend and according to you, my mate as well so how could I be afraid of you", Louis answered cupping Zayn's face with his hands. The answering smile that spread on Zayn's face was so bright that Louis was almost blinded but before he could make any remarks Zayn crashed his lips to Louis, clutching his shoulders pushing him back on the couch. Zayn leaned over him biting his lips, licking, demanding entrance.

Louis moaned and opened his mouth. Zayn licked his mouth groaning and grinding down on Louis .

"I'm feeling a bit left out to be honest", Harry was still sitting in front of them with a semi hard on, clearly affected by the scene in front of him. "Shall we take this upstairs in my bedroom?"

Without saying a word, Zayn got up and picked up Louis from the sofa in bridal style and ran upstairs with Harry trailing behind them muttering "teenagers...".

Zayn opened the door to Harry's room which was pretty simple with a king side bed in the center, a study table on the right a walk in wardrobe on the left. Zayn moved forward and put Louis down in the center of the bed. Louis was completely disheveled with his shirt rising up from one side showing his cute tan tummy looking totally delicious, the button of his skinnies open and he was bright red panting and he was most definitely hard. Zayn couldn't wait any longer he straddled Louis and started kissing his jawline then his neck and in one swift motion he got rid of his shirt and bit his nipple hard, twisting the other one with his fingers. Louis yelped with surprise at the sudden motion and twisted his fingers in Zayn's hair pulling them a bit harder. At that Zayn groaned so Louis did it again. 

Louis felt the bed dip from his left side and turned to see a shirtless Harry staring at him with full blown eyes and if Louis wasn't hard already, the scene In front of him was doing nothing to help him.

"You look so beautiful, princess. I'm going to ruin you", Harry whispered in Louis's ear leaning down and licking the shell of his ear. Harry then straightened up and started speaking to Zayn while Louis was mess underneath them.

"Zayn, be a darling and let me have my turn and grab me some lube from the side table. I assume we are going to need a lot of it." With that Harry got up and took Zayn's position who was no standing at the bed side discarding his clothes until he was completely naked and oh lord, Louis just wanted to cry at the sight in front of him. Zayn was simply glorious. Louis felt like he should be kneeling in front of him and thanking god for taking his sweet time in carving Zayn. He was still dazed when Harry took off his pants and just sat back and admired the creature underneath him. 

Louis was so small that Harry was afraid he and Zayn might break him. He had curves in all the right  
places and now there was just one thing left so Harry did what anyone would have done. He flipped Louis on his stomach with his ass up in the air and gasped at the sight. Dear lord, the boy had a perfect ass.

Harry couldn't help it when he slapped Louis’ ass. And Louis moaned in surprise and the pleasure.  
"Ahhh...Harry "

"Getting greedy are we?" Harry said delivering another slap on his left ass cheek. After that Harry took off Louis's boxer and parted his ass cheeks and licked a fat strip.

"Ahhhhhh Harry....what......areeeee.....ahhhh" Louis's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to die and the things Harry’s tongue was doing Louis didn't think were possible at all. Meanwhile Zayn was kneeling beside the bed turning Louis's head in his direction and kissing him.

"I love you, Lou. So much that it hurts. We've been searching for so long that I feel it's a dream and I’m going to wake up soon", Zayn told Louis in between the kisses. Behind him Harry was rimming Louis  
hard and fast, licking and probing his tongue Inside Louis along with two of his fingers. He wanted to stretch Louis as much as possible because he had so many plans for three of them and he really loved  
Louis, though he wasn't as open as with Zayn considering it had only been few weeks he knew about Louis because apparently Zayn wanted to make sure before the made love for the first time. So here they were Louis and Zayn frantically kissing while making sinful noises. Zayn had one hand in Louis's hair and the other on his own cock and was rubbing himself. Harry sat on his knees and stared working a third finger inside Louis, thrusting in and out scissoring and stretching him. Louis moaned out loud when Harry hit his prostate.

"I think we're ready" Harry announced flipping Louis on his back.

"Please Harry, hurry......" Louis moaned

"What do u want, kitten? You have to tell Harry, so he can give it to you"

"I want you Harry ..... Inside me ...please" Louis turned red on every word. And who in their right mind would deny Louis. Harry's princess was so beautiful so seductive. Harry lay beside Louis, "Come on, princess. Just think you can get what you want on your own?"

Louis simply nodded and got up, straddling Harry, placing himself right above his cock and slowly sinking down with hands on Harry's shoulder for support.

"Oh Louis, you feel so good" Harry moaned.

"Harryyyy you're so.... Bigg ahhhh, feels good", Louis moaned bouncing up and down Harry's cock like pro. Harry had both his hands on Louis waist and was helping him.

Zayn slowly came up behind, kissing the back of Louis's neck, nibbling and slowly inserted his lubed finger beside Harry's cock.

"Zzaayn whatt are you doing? Ahh it's too much", Louis was a mess he couldn't think anymore with Harry thrusting up and Zayn working his fingers. It was unbearable.

"Don't worry, Kitten. You will feel so good. We are going to ruin you", Zayn said in Louis's ear harshly biting him on the neck but not enough to draw blood. After working three fingers in Louis, Zayn generously coated is cock with lube and placed the head on Louis’ entrance and started pushing in.

It was so tight that Zayn was having trouble concentrating. Louis was almost screaming with pleasure and then in one swift thrust Zayn was buried deep inside Louis, along with Harry. They both stopped moving for a while, letting Louis adjust. Harry sat up making Louis a sandwich between him and Zayn, waiting patiently for Louis to adjust, kissing him, leaving bite mark all over his torso.  
"Ahh movvee please, hurry"

"As you wish, princess", Zayn and Harry said in unison and thrusted upwards in to Louis spot on his prostate.

"Ahhh I'm comminggg ahhhh", Louis moaned and it took just two thrust at his prostate and he was coming all over his and Harry's stomach. Zayn and Harry were also on their limit and due to Louis tightening  
all of a sudden it took them only a few seconds and they were coming inside Louis and both of them at the same time bit Louis on either side of his neck bonding them together.

Harry and Zayn slowly slipped out of Louis and let him lay on the bed while Zayn went to fetch a towel and Harry adjusted the sheets. When Zayn returned, he was clean, he bent down and cleaned Louis as much as he could and went to take a bath. After that all three of them were lying in the bed, Louis in the middle totally exhausted and in a deep sleep with Harry and Zayn on either side, looking at him with love.

"We finally found him", Zayn said stroking Louis's cheek.

"We finally did", Harry pressed a light kiss on Louis's lips.

And the three of them slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	7. chapter:7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH.MY.GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH 1D pulling a Beyoncé on us . have you guys heard the song yet? Tell. Me what you thought about I liked it personally not like fireworks like but it was really really good it reminded me of carnivals .
> 
> P.s: the chapter is not edited so pls I'm apologising in advance :)

Louis woke up , sandwich between two warm bodies pressing on his either sides , Harry on his front and Zayn pressing from back both of them had a arm draped on Louis's waist. Louis opened his eyes and stared at Harry he looked so calm while sleeping so beautiful. He could feel Zayn's breath on his neck and it was giving him really tingly feeling. Louis couldn't help but smile. Sure things were complicated and plain weird but he couldn't help but feel happy.

"Yea" Louis thought "that's what counts"

Louis didn't want to wake either boys it was Sunday so he thought there was no harm if they slept a bit more so he carefully untangled him self and quietly crept out of bed and stared waking towards the bathroom he didn't cover up because he didn't really had a reason to like come on the only two people living in the house had already seen him in much more intimidating positions so he strolled towards the bathroom naked.

~~~  
It was a scream that woke Zayn and Harry up they immediately new it was there mate. After they had bonded everything inside them just clicked and they were completely in sync all three of them especially Harry and Zayn being the dominants were more in tune with Louis's every emotion so when they woke with the sound of their screaming mate the alarms in their heads well on full blast the both jumped out of the bed at the same time and raced towards the bathroom tripping on their way. When they reached at the entrance they saw Louis standing in front of the full length bathroom mirror looking wide eyed at his own reflection.

"What hap...." Zayn started but stopped once he reached by Louis's side and realised why Louis was standing so still and stunned.

Harry ran towards them clearly worried but gasped as well.

All three of them were now staring at there own reflection in the mirror looking at tattoos over there hearts exactly at the same spot and exactly the same it was a simple design like a pretty single snow flake but a bit more stylish.

"What the actual fuck!?" Louis exclaimed touching the tattoo carefully like he was scared it might hurt.

"No freaking way...no freaking ways it can't be Harry?"Zayn looked toward Harry it was pretty clear Zayn knew what this was all about and was looking at Harry for confirmation.

Harry just smirked in response "well princess". Harry addressed Louis who turned pink at the nickname which was a bit odd because the embarrassment ship sailed last night when he was ridding both of their cocks at the same time , Louis blushed even more when he thought about last night but forced him self to concentrate on harry who was probably explaining why he had a freaking tattoo over his heart.

"It looks like we really are soul mates and we are bonded" Harry explained creeping behinds Louis running both hands up and down his sides breathing on his neck nuzzling him ,and it was driving Louis crazy.

Louis just moaned in response sure he was sore from last night but come on who would deny the pleasure of being groped by their gorgeous mate. Louis really didn't know what to call them mates? Boyfriends? But he couldn't really concentrate right now with Harry nibbling at his neck and hands massaging his ass.

"I bet you're still lose from last night princess , I could just thrust in yeah?" Harry said in Louis's neck and Louis whimpered his knees were getting weak and the. Fact Harry's dick was poking at his entrance from behind didn't help either.

But thank god for Zayn he was suddenly in front if Louis supporting his wait.

"Lou we are going to be together now , your finally mine all mine " Zayn said while crashing his lips on Louis's .

"And mine" Harry said from behind with pout and god if Louis wasn't so turned own he might have cooed at pulled his cheeks but right now he was grinding his ass on Harry's hard cock which was teasing his entrance and licking in to Zayn's mouth at the same time he was moaning by the time Zayn pulled away. Louis had both his hands in Zayn's hair and was tugging them which gained him a moan from his mouth.

By now all thee boys were fully hard.

"Let's take this to the bed kitten" Harry said while biting hard on Louis's neck.

"Ye..ahh.... Plls" Louis moaned.

In flash Louis found himself back on their bed with Harry and Zayn standing at the edge kissing each other and oh my god if Louis wasn't already hard he would be right now.

Zayn and Harry looked sinful while kissing each other and groping one another. Louis,moaned so loud that it broke both the boys from there passionate make out .

"Look like our little kitten is enjoying the show" Zayn said.

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees babes so I can fuck you while you suck Zayn? How does that sound?" Harry whispered in Louis's ear .

"Ah yeah yeah" Louis moaned getting in position . Harry helped Louis and than went to grab the lube from the nightstand.Meanwhile Zayn was kneeling in front of Louis raising Louis to his level and kissing him.He nipped Louis lower lips running his tongue over it asking for permission which Louis gave instantly.

"I love you so damned much" Zayn murmured against Louis lips.Louis froze for a moment even though they were boned and had marks to prove it, it still came out as a bit if a shock but it was soon over when he felt large hands sliding around his waist from the back meaning Harry was back from his scavenger hunt , he found himself saying the words before he could process them.

"And I love you both more than anyone I've ever loved before" Louis whispered and like it was some kind of secret.

"You better , because you're ours forever and ever and ever and ever......"

"Yes , I get it Harry thank u now can you please fuck me already"

"So impatient , good thing I intend to spoil you rotten any way" Harry whispered in to Louis's ear biting his ear.

Harry slipped his lubed finger inside Louis without any warning. The surprised yelp was muffled with the kiss Zayn was giving who was no pushing down Louis shoulder returning him in to his previous position of hands and knees. Louis quickly got the message and settled between Harry and Zayn.

Harry was up to two three fingers now pumping them in and out easily seeing Louis was still lose from the events of last night. While Zayn was slowly guiding his dick down Louis throat.

"Jesus Lou how the fuck are you so good at this" 

Zayn moaned as Louis expertly sucked him off giving very experienced licks to the head and the slit.He innocently looked up to Zayn through his eyelashes getting redder by the second.

Louis almost chocked on Zayn when out of nowhere Harry thrusted his whole length inside Louis and didn't even give him a chance of getting used to it and started pumping in and out at a speed that made Louis see stars and Louis was so close now and by the sound of Zayn and Harry they were too.so Louis did what any good lover would do he started sucking harder and clenched his ass tighter around Harry .

"Fuck fuck m close..." Harry grunted , he was holding Louis so tightly around his hips that he could see marks blooming there and Harry felt a bit guilty after realising how much that was turning him on. but who could blame him Louis was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on and Harry was a possessive bastard he wanted everyone to know that Louis belonged to them.

"Ahhhh m cuming" Zayn moaned and Louis felt Zayn cumming in his mouth before he even announced the fact and again like the good lover he is he swallowed ever sing drop .

"If I hadn't just cummed I would've have sure by now after seeing that" Zayn was breathing heavily he flopped on the bed beside his lovers and saw what marvellous picture they made Harry was pumping furiously and Louis was making heavenly noises . 

Harry was so close he bent forward wrapping a hand around Louis's dick and stared pumping it. Louis screamed and came .  
after that it took Harry only few more thrust and he was emoting his load in to Louis. 

Louis's hand and knees finally gave out and he lay flat on his stomach with Harry on top. Harry slowly pulled out and flopped next to Louis. He could already hear the faint snoring coming from Louis and he looked over him to Zayn who was looking just as blessed as Harry was feeling right now.

"How did we get so lucky?" Zayn voiced the question in Harry's mind.

After a few minutes of blissful silence zayn got up and brought a wet towel to clean louis up. after that Harry and Zayn tucked Louis in and went down stairs to make something for their mate for when he woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some suggestions please like how to take the story from here so if you please please help me a bit thank u


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm having bit trouble could you like help me with the story a bit like where do u want it to go from here and stuff? And are you liking it should I keep going? :)

Louis woke up with the smell of pancakes and coffee in the air.He was lying comfortably in a mountains of pillows and a warm duvet over him . He felt so good , so fresh. He took a deep breath while staring at the sealing , smiling widely.it took him a minute to realise that he was alone in the king size bed.But judging by the smells and the sounds coming from downstairs he knew where his mates were. 

"Mates" Louis tried the word on his tongue. It was all just so bizarre but somehow Louis couldn't find himself worrying even a little bit . And he was also feeling a bit different he had sets of two more emotions inside him. He couldn't just hear but feel his mates as well. Zayn felt like summer time warm and happy inside of him. While Harry felt like the much awaited rain cool and washing away all his worries.

"I see that the princess is awake?" Louis analysis was broken by Harry who was leaning against the door looking hot as fuck , and Louis couldn't stop staring.

"You're staring princess"

"I'm gazing"Louis replied 

"It's rude" Harry said with a huge smirk on his face.

"It's romantic"

Harry than walked forward and sat on the bed beside Louis was now sitting on the bed , back against the headboard.harry was looking at Louis with so much love win his eyes.

"What's the time Harry"

"3 in the afternoon , you were pretty tired after over ..... Morning exercise"

Louis blushed when he was reminded of all the love making "oh"

"You look beautiful when you turn read like this" Harry chuckled moving his hand to Louis's face who leaned in the touch.

"Come on now let's go downstairs Zayn is waiting for us on the table he made us lunch" Harry told Louis while getting up and moving towards the door.

"Give me 5 mins I'll be there just need to freshen up a bit" 

"As you wish princess " dramatically bowing and with that Harry was gone.

Louis got out of the bed stumbling a few steps and reached the bathroom , the newly formed tattoo on his chest stood out against his tan skin when he looked in the mirror , he took a quick bath and went back to the room to find something to wear , miraculously he wound clean boxers and a huge jumper which probably belonged to Harry , he threw it on and went downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn and Harry were sitting on the table waiting for Louis , Zayn knew Louis would be hungry and Harry could also use food even though It wouldn't be filling, still both him and Harry liked the idea of sitting on table to gather and eating it felt like home like family which if he was being honest he had now.but he didn't want to say it out loud didn't want to jinx it so here he was sitting on the table listening to Harry blabber about something not really paying attention until Harry stopped mid sentence.

"So he was there right and........."

Zayn looked up to see what had caused Harry to stop like that and he almost chocked in his breath when he saw Louis climbing down the stairs with nothing but a jumper on which reached to ho his mid thighs showing his delicious legs and it was also bit lose around the shoulders so Louis's collarbones were on full display and Zayn was hoping he had a boxer underneath because if not than in spite being an immortal Zayn might die.he heard Harry curse under his breath

"Fuck"

He couldn't agree more.By now Louis was standing in front of them looking uncertain and shy he was twisting the bottom of his jumper in his hands and honestly Zayn had never seen anything more adorable in his life and he doubted he ever will.

"Hello again love why don't you take a seat the foods getting cold" Harry spoke up again gesturing to Louis to move forward. Louis seemed a bit unsure about where to sit walking a bit slow towards them. And before Zayn new it he was grabbing Louis's wrist and guiding him on his lap Louis was blushing red and Zayn thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

He heard Harry chuckle and looked up from his lap where Louis was now nuzzling his neck biting gently while Zayn was having trouble breathing.

"No princess zayn doesn't include in the food" Harry snickered and continued "come on now eat up we have a lot to discuss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the late breakfast / lunch they were sitting in front of the fire place on floor the room was dimly lit from the light coming through the windows and from the fire in front Louis was sitting on Harry's lap while his legs were on sprawled on Zayn's lap . Ever since yesterday the two had not let Louis sit anywhere except for their laps and louis wasn't complaining a bit. Harry was slowly running his hands through Louis's soft hair and Louis was complete in bliss. Louis had already called his mum telling her he was okay and was at Zayn's and probably will go to school tomorrow with him so she shouldn't worry.finally after a while zayn spoke up.

"So I think it's time you know the complete dynamics of over relationship kitten" Zayn said. And Harry stopped playing with his hair so Louis was now fully paying attention to his mates.

"Zayn's right" Harry said and continued "you already now that you're over mate by the tatto on our hearts and due to the fact that we three are completely in sync with each other."

 

"You should also know that now you're a halfling" Zayn said and stopped to see Louis's reaction.

"Half ling? What does that mean" Louis spoke in his soft voice

"It means as long as we your mates are alive you're alive" Harry said looking in to Louis's gorgeous eyes.

"But you're immortal" Louis interjected 

"Exactly" Harry and Zayn said together smiling at each other.

"Does that mean I have to drink blood?"

"No princess that's the beauty of being a half ling with mates all the glory of immortality and non of the side effects"

"Except that you can't stay away from us for too long or it will start affecting your health , because the only thing a half ling needs is the regular exchange of bodily fluids with his mates"

"Excuse me?" Louis looked up at Zayn red in the face.

"Our cum in that tight little ass of yours princess" Harry bent down shamelessly whispering in Louis ear and biting it gently which caused Louis to moan .

"What Harry said , and trust me that won't be a problem at all" Zayn said smirking with glint in his eyes. 

Louis knew he should be frightened a little but he just couldn't bring hi self to worry with Zayn massaging his feet and Harry bitting his neck licking at his his bond mark.louis was feeling so content for the first time In his life he was sure nothing was wrong.

"Okay" Louis finally said


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes it was written after a very tiring day. And yeah I hope you like it and kudos and comments are appreciated :) you can find me on tumblr as well @while_v_r_young :)

Louis was standing in front of there school with zayn on his side and his arm on his petit waist holding him securely. Harry had just dropped them off and gone to attend whatever business he had. Thinking of Harry , had reminded louis of there conversation earlier in the parking lot and he felt his cheeks goinģ red.  
*earlier* Louis was sitting in the front seat draped over Zayn's lap with his face buried in zayn gorgeously well sculptured neck and breathing in his mates intoxicating smell while Harry was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Louis's soft hair pulling with just the right amount of pressure.

Was he a bit uncomfortable? Yes.

Was he complaining? Hell No. 

The car ride that normally took at least 20 minutes was over in the blink of an eye and he heard Harry calling him.

"Princess we're here come on get up you can nuzzle zayn all you want after you come back home " Harry whispered close to his ear making a shiver run down his spine.  
Home Louis felt a warm tingle when he heard harry say the word and he knew that Harry didn't mean Home as in the place where Louis lived with his mum but Home as in the place he just spent his whole weekend at the place where he found his mates.Louis slowly de-attached himself from zayn who planted a soft kiss at his for head and turned his head to look in to harry's eyes which were oh so close and blurted out.

"I love you both.so much"

He felt zayn go stiff around him and harry inhaled sharply and for a second louis thought that maybe it was too soon and the thing was he knew it was too soon Hell it had only been what 2 days? And now here he was declaring his love to these gorgeous immortals.But before he could ponder any further he felt harry crash his soft plum lips on his thin slightly chapped ones and zayn pulling him tightly close and attacking their bond marks with his sharp teeth. After what felt like hours zayn and harry let go of him. While they both were almost just as they were before Louis was panting hard with a red face and glassy eyes. 

"Well I hope so kitten , after all we do have to spend forever to gather" zayn said licking louis's jaw and biting him hard enough to leave a mark. He was spared from Zayn's slow torture when he felt harry's hand around his face which were forcing him to look straight in to those hypnotic green eyes that were now black with lust.

"You have no idea what you do to me Lou" Harry said looking at louis who whimpered in response and continued"Thank whichever God you worship that we're in your school's parking lot and that I don't like the thought of strangers looking or hearing you when I'm pounding in to you because God knows that I want to take you right here right now and than see you limp your way to the school gates where everyone would know that you're claimed that you were just panting under your partner that you were just drench...."

"Harry stop please" louis pleaded he didn't want to get hard on right before going in to school and harry's word were not helping at all or the fact that he could feel Zayn's heavy breath on his neck. He pushed Harry back with his hands sat straight in Zayn's lap and took a deep breath before opening the car door and getting out while Zayn followed he stopped and turned around to say goodbye to Harry when he heard the car door shut but was instantly Interrupted when Harry lowered the car window and said. "I can't wait for you to get home princess so I could be in that tight ass off yours ,I'll fuck you so hard that you'll feel it for days. after all you do need the daily dose of us." with that Harry winked and raced away in his car leaving Louis red in the face and half hard in his pants. "Come on kitten lets go we don't want to be late now" Zayn whispered in Louis ear kissing down his neck while his hands were tightly secured around Louis's soft waist, Louis would have guessed that the whole scene didn't effect Zayn if it was not for the hard bulge rubbing on his ass. So now here he was walking in the school corridor with Zayn on his side who was growling at everyone who even breathed in Louis direction. To anyone else Zayn would have looked scary as hell but to Louis he looked like a puppy who needed his constant love so Louis did what he felt like and stood on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on Zayn cheeks which surprisingly calmed Zayn down. They reached there first class 5 minutes late but were spared any punishment because of some excuse Zayn made while fluttering his long eyelashes and honestly Louis thought that if you didn't fall for that than that meant you were blind because Zayn was beautiful without trying and if he was trying to look attractive than you could just say your prayers because Zayn would get what he wants. They were watching a film today so He and Zayn took two empty seats in the middle of the class and stared paying attention to the teacher. After about 5 minutes even in the dark Louis felt like someone was staring at him and as it turns out that someone was his entire class. Louis leaned toward Zayn and whispered . "Ummm zee why is everyone staring at me? Zayn looked up and let out a deep growl which made everyone look anywhere but at them. "It's the bond" Zayn said. "The bond? But what does that have to do with everyone staring." "The bond makes you look more appealing Lou. You were already so beautiful that the bond makes you practically irresistible." Louis blushed . He had noticed the difference when he saw himself in the mirror this morning. His hair looked healthier and his skin was glowing but he dismissed it as a post sex glow.now sitting in the class with everyone's eyes on him Louis was becoming a bit self conscious. He felt Zayn pulling his chair closer and whispering in his ear . "I'm so hard Lou I don't think I can wait till we get home . I want to get in you right now or I might die." Louis moaned and felt himself getting hard but before he could tell Zayn to please shut the fuck up Zayn was raising his hand and standing from his seat. "Excuse me sir but Louis is getting a bit sick I'm going to take him to the nurse if it's okay?" The teacher looked unimpressed at Zayn but said okay when h saw Louis red face from arousal which he mistook as fever. Zayn grabbed Louis's wrist gently but firmly and lead him to the nurse room. "Oh Zayn is everything alright?" The school nurse a kind old lady asked. " yes everything is okay but I'll need you to leave Louis and me alone for half an hour and to not let anyone come in " Zayn said looking straight in her eyes compelling her.something flashed in her eyes and she was nodding and leaving the room, closing the door on her way out. And before Louis knew it he was being thrown on the bed while Zayn was climbing top of him and without saying anything he stared kissing Louis hard all tongue and teeth poking at his lips demanding entrance. Louis hands flew in to Zayn's hair while letting him enter his mouth and licking everywhere. Zayn slowly moved downwards to his chin than his neck slowly kissing and marking he sat up and quickly removed Louis and himself from all clothing material and started attacking Louis's nipples. "Ahhhh Zayn please" Louis was a moaning mess he didn't know how he got here one minute he was sitting in his class room and the next he was being devoured by Zayn. "What do you want kitten" " I....I.. Want you Zee" "But you already have me, you'll have to be more specific pet " Zayn smirked from where he was kissing Louis's stomach moving closer to where Louis wanted him to be" " in me Zayn ... Please I want you in me now " Zayn had a shit eating grin on his face he quickly took his discarded pants and took out a packet of condom and lube.he ripped open the lube and coated his fingers and without warning pushed his index finger in Louis. "Ahhh" Louis was panting hard his knuckles were griping the sheets so hard they were almost white.Zayn was slowly thrusting his finger in and out. "More zee I want more I can take more please please" "Whatever you want kitten" Zayn pushed the second lubed finger in scissoring Louis tight hole and thrusting his fingers in out. Zayn crooked his fingers upwards and hit Louis's prostate head on which made Louis scream. "Ahhh shit shit shit...... I need you in me now Zayn please I'm ready come on" Zayn took out his fingers ripped open the condom and put it on before gripping Louis's hips tightly and thrusting in one go. "Fuck fuck you're so tight Louis how the fuck are you still so tight" Zayn stopped a bit letting Louis adjust it took all his effort because despite his desire to completely ruin Louis he didn't actually want to hurt him. "Move zee , you can move " that was all the encouragement Zayn needed before he stared pounding in Louis hard and fast and a non human speed after only minutes Louis Started screaming . " I'm so close Zayn I'm so close I'm gonna cum" " come for me Louis come on" Zayn said while attacking Louis's prostate and after only one or two thrust Louis was coming. White strips landing on his stomach and chest. zayn felt Louis tightening around him and only after few more thrusts came deep inside him. he slwoly eases out of Louis took off the condom tied it and threw it in the trash. He got of the bed and got a wet cloth and cleaned a limp Louis with care and kissed him once more before dressing him up. "Let's go home kitten you can sleep their" he helped Louis up and took him outside the room the period wasn't over so the corridors were empty he slowly took Louis in the parking lot and sat him in his own car. Harry had made sure that one of his servants had Zayn car in the parking lot because he wouldn't have been able to pick him up. So now they were making there way home and Louis was thinking if this was his life going to be from now on and honestly he couldn't be g happier. They entered there home where they found Harry sitting on the single sofa in front of the fire looking powerful as hell and if Louis wasn't practically dead on his feet he would have gone for a round two with Harry. Harry was talking on the phone when he saw Zayn and Louis enter he bid goodbye to whoever was on the phone and looked up at them with amusing glint in his eye. "I see that Zayn couldn't keep his dick in his pants" " oh fuck off Hazz like you could resist him if you were in the same room for more than an hour" "True. Come here princess you can sleep here on daddy's lap while Zayn and I talk , than I'll take you to our room" Harry patted his lap. Louis he dick perk in attention at the word daddy. He didn't knew he had a daddy kink but to be honest Louis wasn't surprised Zayn and Harry were bring out sides in him he didn't knew existed.so he moved toward Harry sat in his lap comfortably and burried his face in his neck and started drifting to sleep but not before he heard some of Harry's and Zayn's conversation . "Who was on the phone " Zayn asked "Liam , he and Niall are gonna come visit with Edward , this weekend" "Yeah? Well it's been a while and I miss Edward" Louis could hear Zayn's smile "Yeah me too" was the last thing Louis heard before drifting off. And He dreamt of brown eyes and blond hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Hi guys listen I'm so happy that you are liking something that someone like me has written and it's nice to hear encouraging comments and I appreciate constructive criticism but please every one who is messaging me to delete this fic because it's a bottom Louis stop I clearly have it in the tags if you don't like it then don't read it. Thank u. And as always I'd love to hear from you all because it helps me write if I know what you want and kudos if you like it.

Louis woke up tangled in his sheets, and judging by the cold bed on his side he realised he had been sleeping alone for sometime now , the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on Harry's lap. Louis rolled over before thinking about what had actually woken him up .there were sounds coming from downstairs , multiple sounds so Louis guessed Harry and Zayn were not alone he also remembered Harry talking about some of there cousins coming to visit he wasn't sure who because he was half asleep by then and wasn't entirely sure if he had dreamt that part or not. But no that wasn't what had woken him up. Louis slowly untangled himself from the sheets and sat up but gave a small scream when he realised he wasn't alone in the room.

"Ahh , who the fuck are you?" there was complete stranger standing in front of Louis's bed. A very beautiful stranger who looked alarmingly like a younger version of his Harry he seemed as young as Louis if not older may be 20? And that very beautiful stranger Louis realised was staring at him with lush green eyes devouring him and suddenly Louis became very conscious of his half naked state and covered himself up with the sheets. The stranger gave a smirk that was somewhere between fond and dangerous at Louis's futile attempts.

"Nice to meet you too , I'm Edward " the stranger replied sarcastically in a deep voice , which okay sounded again very much like Harry in fact this "Edward" looked a teenage version of Harry and Louis was getting a bit scared now.

"Edward? " Louis questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I'm Niall and Liam's kid"

"Niall and Liam?" Louis was now feeling a bit annoyed at his lack of knowledge about the situation .

"Yea Harry's and Zayn's cousins , their downstairs " Edward replied coolly , he was still staring at Louis with his hands in his very very tight jeans )gosh hope his balls have enough oxygen Louis thought) like louis was a meal and he was starving for days.

"Oohhkayy" Louis drawled out " umm I'm gonna go put something on so if you could please excuse me" he wasn't sure what do except to go to his mates and he new that Edward wasn't a complete stranger so he didn't want to be rude either.

"Oh that's a shame" Edward muttered

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you putting something on that's a shame and if you ask me you putting something should be made illegal , at least in this house" Edward turned around and started walking on his tall ass legs towards the door before Louis had a chance to reply.

"I'll see you downstairs ........ Princess" Edward gave a small chuckle and he was out of the door.

~~~~~~~

 

Louis went downstairs wearing shorts and Harry's oversized sweater because he couldn't find his on clothes and honestly he preferred Zayn's or Harry's clothing over his own because it smelled like him. After Edward had gone from his room Louis had called his mother to tell her he was still at Zayn's and even though Louis knew he still couldn't help but feel sad when he figured that his mother wasn't a bit worried. His mom had been like that now for quite some time now so involved in her work that she completely forgot about Louis sometime. Louis didn't want to be ungrateful because her mom gave her everything he ever asked for but sometimes he needed his mum to.

Louis sighed and moved towards the direction from which the sounds were coming from he saw total of 6 people sitting in the living area the curtains were drawn the lights were dim the fire was burning in the fire place it was all cozy to be honest. Louis realised that 2 of the 6 people were Harry and Zayn sitting across them was Edward and other people a blonde who was sitting on a brunet guys lap the blond seemed soft and sweet and he was talking animatedly while the brunet guy was looking at him with so much love that Louis felt he was invading something private . he guessed they were Niall and Liam.

Edward was the first to notice Louis he smirked and winked and Louis blushed red Harry caught Edwards eye and followed his line of direction and smiled so bright when he saw Louis and beckoned him forward Louis started moving a bit shy now that everyone was watching him .

"Louis sweetheart ! you're awake , come on I have to introduce you to my cousins"Harry spoke softly. Zayn patted his lap inviting Louis so he went and sat there curling around him.

"Oh My gosh Hazz he is so beautiful" the blond said excitedly clapping his hand. Louis's blush deepened further.

"Niall darling you're making him nervous babe " the brunet which Louis guessed was Liam said a bit sternly but still full of fond. 

"It's alright Li" Zayn said softly patting Louis hair who purred.

"Oh sweet Lord can he get more adorable " Edward said and Louis thought he might die from embarrassment.

"Edward be nice" Niall said softly at which Edward gave out a small groan.harry laughed at said:   
"So the blond one is Niall and the brunet one is his husband and my cousin Liam and the little brat who looks terrifyingly like me is Edward"

"Oh you flatter me uncle" Edward muttered sarcastically , Huh it seems like Harry and Edward shared more than looks Louis thought .

"And this is Louis our mate" Zayn introduced him his voice full of love and pride.

Louis squeaked out a small hi which made Edward and Niall coo and Liam look fondly at his cousin like he was satisfied with Harry's and Zayn's choice of mate.

"Edward for God's sake could you please stop thinking so loud , and to answer you're question no you can't have Louis and you can't join our mating to have him no mater how much you think you're in love with him "   
Harry growled out he looked calm but everyone who actually knew Harry could see that he was struggling to push Edward down and to make him realise that Louis belonged to him and Zayn alone.

"Edward behave yourself "Liam said with a lot more authority.

"But dad he's so beautiful look at him I just want to love him"  
Louis whimpered and moved more closer to Zayn.

"Shut up before I rip your throat out " Zayn said with so much calm that it scared Louis more.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but I can't make any promises you know how it is with vampires when we found someone we love it's hard to move on" Edward replied calmly with light sarcasm.

"You also know how it is with vampires when someone tries to take away there mate" Harry countered.

"Okay okay before this turns in to a blood bath let's go eat something , I bet Louis is starving" Zayn said looking down at Louis "aren't you babe?"

Before Louis could answer the sound his stomach made on the word food answered for him and everybody laughed but you could here the fond in there voice.

"surrree" Edward drawled out "as long as Louis's on the menu" he winked and got .

"Edward " Liam and Niall groaned to gather .

~~~~~~~~ 

At the dinner table everyone started talking about there past visits which gave Louis a bit more information about them and the more they talked the more Louis became comfortable. Yes even with Edwards not so subtle flirting while Harry and Zayn were probably plotting his "disappearance "

"So how long have you two been married" Louis asked curiously.

Niall smiled with love a strange look in his eyes when he looked up at Liam "it's been quite along time hasn't it been darling?almost 200 years?"

"Give or take" Liam said with just as much love.

200 years!!!!!! Louis couldn't wrap his head around the concept of forever but by the looks on the faces of Niall and Liam he concluded that May be forever would be better than expected.

"Soo when did you adopt Edward " Louis asked becoming more comfortable by the minute.

Louis felt Harry and Zayn freeze and looked at them and saw that they had stopped eating while the other three looked at Louis strangely.

"Adopted? No Louis I gave birth to Edward me Liam are his biological fathers" Niall said matter of factly.

Louis chocked on his food and looked at Zayn a And Harry who were now looking every where but at Louis.

"Guess we should explain somethings huh" Harry finally added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who liked the last chapters your comments mean a lot. I hope you like this too suggestions are always welcomed and I hope you're not disappointed :)

Everyone had moved from the dining hall in to the living area , Liam , Niall and Edward were sitting on the right with Harry and Zayn on the left while Louis for the first time since they had been mated was sitting alone on the single sofa in the front while staring at his mates. He hadn't had the time to actually let himself be angry about the lack of information about his new life because let's be real they had been fucking like wolves in heat and between school and his home ain't nobody got time for that. But now that the subject was brought up and thrown at his face he couldn't help but be angry at his mates but most of all at himself .

"So like I think we should tell you something huh" Zayn said rather airily trying to laugh it off trying to defuse the tension that was saturating the room but you could see he was nervous by the way he was tugging at his collar.

"Oh you think?you think!" Louis was almost shouting for someone so small he sure was intimidating and quite honestly Edward wasn't sure which side of Louis turned him on even more.

"Oh for fuck sakes Edward stop thinking so loud this is not the time" Harry said between his teeth. See physically Louis was no threat to Harry or Zayn obviously but emotionally? Well that was a whole different story. First there mate was sad , angry confused and close to tears but on top of that the fact that they were the cause was eating them from the inside.

"Calm down babe please " Zayn said soothingly.

"Oh don't you dare tell me to calm down Mr , you and your "uncle"" Louis said air quoting the world uncle with his fingers " have a lot to explain so I say you better start talking "

Louis was angry but it only reminded Harry of a really small kitty cat that was trying to be scary , under different circumstances he might have found it hilarious but right now? ....yeah not so much.

"Okay okay just clam down we'll explain" Zayn said to Louis than looked at Harry "Do you wanna start?"

"Yeah yeah okay so um like you know you're our mate right? I mean obviously you do but what I mean to say is that it's more than just the soul and emotions that make you our mate it's also physical like you were destined to be ours so your biology is tad bit different than normal teenage boys" Harry started to explain.

"Geez different than normal that makes me feel so much better .Different how?"Louis demanded.

"Well.....ehm you see ...like the thing...."

"Oh for Shit sakes spill it already Harry " Louis was getting more annoyed , Harry and Zayn were trying to disappear in the sofa while the other three were kind of really enjoying the show but were to afraid to say anything.

"Okay so you can get pregnant you have the female reproductive system in you ,you can have our babies" Zayn said very fastly. But to Louis it seemed like each word was dragging out of Zayn's mouth.

He was looking at his mates with his mouth hanging open , he didn't know what to say.

"You're fucking with me ? Right?" Louis questioned both of his mates .

"Huh ? Tell me!"

"No Louis we are ... Telling the truth" Zayn and Harry both said. There was a long silence before anything happened. Louis noticed his school bag lying near the fire place he got up went there and picked it up and turned to Edward who was looking at him like he was descended from the Gods.

"Edward darling would you please take me to my house?" Louis asked rather sweetly too sweet to be actually sweet but Edward looked to in love to notice and he was nodding his head before he knew it.

"Louis babe ..." Louis stopped Harry and Zayn before he could say anything.

"Listen I'm not exactly mad because God knows it would take a whole lot than that to weird me out but look I just need time okay? I feel like everything is just racing at me and like I'm going to be crushed.i need to process it.Alone"

"Yea but pls..." Harry was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder which belonged to Zayn .

"We understand . It would be too much for anyone and the fact that your are not running away should be enough for us , Edward would take you home , and me and Harry would pick you up for school tomorrow if that's okay" Zayn asked his voice tight . Every instinct in his body was telling him No, no don't let Louis go what if doesn't come back and to be honest just the thought of that was killing Zayn but he knew that he couldn't do that to Louis wouldn't do that Louis he won't cage Louis so that he could protect him forever he knew Louis needed time.

"Yea that be nice" Louis said after a moment sending gratitude to Zayn through their bond for understanding which made Zayn smile in return.

"Fine Edward would take you home" Harry finally said than looked at Edward "and you if you tried anything I will murder you" 

"Heyyy" Liam and Niall said to gather, while Edward just winked in response and stared moving towards the front door with Louis who had put on his pants but was still wearing Harry's jumper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The car ride was short and quite. Louis was still thinking about everything and the possibilities when the car came to a halt. Louis looked out of the window at his house that looked like it had always looked big and sad. Louis slowly got out of the car and started walking towards the the house but stopped and turned back to look at Edward who was watching him go inside for two reason:

1) he wanted to make sure Louis got in safe.

2) dat ass doe

"Would you like to come inside Edward?" Louis asked , after he had derived him home Louis thought he owed him at least a cup of tea even though the vampire didn't need it.

Edward was taken by surprise but muttered a yes and got out of the car and followed Him in.

Louis opened the door to the off course empty house and sighed dropping his bag at the side of the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode " Louis muttered sarcastically "come on the kitchen's that way I'll make you a cup of tea I owe you that"

"You don't have to Lou " Edward said softly this little half ling was gaining access to his heart way to fast in such short amount of time , and it didn't matter that he couldn't have him but he just couldn't bare the sad look in his eyes and just wanted to hug him and love him and keep him safe from the world.

Edward was shaken out of his thoughts when Louis placed a cup of tea in front of him on the coffee table he had been sitting and sat across of him. The light was hitting Louis so perfectly that he look absolutely gorgeous.

"So how old are you" Louis asked curiously .

"20" Edward smirked .

"How long have you been 20"

"It's been a while" 

Louis rolled his eyes "oh I'm sorry I didn't know we were reenacting Twilight" he mocked sarcastically.

"Sorry Lou okay it's been half a century , born vampires can stop ageing at there will" Edward answered , he was finding Louis's sarcastic side rather charming he stared getting up with the half cup of tea in his hands" and thanks...."

Edward tripped and the remaining tea in his cup Spilled on his shirt.

"Fuck that's hot" Edward groaned but being a vampire it was nothing but hey he could still feel.

" oh are you okay Ed?" Louis asked getting up as well looking concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine , can't say the same about my shirt " ed huh Edward liked his new nickname .

"Oh come on you idiot I'll give you something to change" Louis started walking towards his room with Edward on his toes.

Louis entered his room and went straight to his closet he didn't have to look for long because there was a jumper (of Harry off course) sitting right in front of him. He picked it up and threw it at Edward who was looking around at the room mesmerised by Louis's little world his pictures his memories.

"Here you can change in to this"

"Ah thanks" Edward took of his shirt right in the middle of Louis's room and Louis couldn't help but stare he'd have to be blind to not see how attractive Edward was all muscles and long torso with tattoos.

"See something you like" Edward smirked , Louis hadn't realised he was staring and turned red.

"Ah sorry"

"No worries princess " Edward said wickedly and Louis choked on his breath for god sakes he had mates.

"So where is your family?"

"I don't have much just me and my mum , she's always at work though only comes home on weekends mostly" Louis informed sadly.

"Hey do you wanna cuddle" Edward asked out of the blue taking Louis by surprise.

"Whatt?"

" I swear no funny business I just don't feel like leaving you alone"

Louis didn't feel like being alone so he nodded his head. They both moved to the bed with Louis's head on Edward's chest. Edward had one hand under his head and the other around Louis's small frame.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay" Louis hit Edward lightly with his hand on his head "shut up"

Edward laughed and said " May be shut up would be our always" 

They both laughed out loud at that before everything went quite and Edward knew Louis had fallen asleep exhausted .

~~~~~~~~~

Lying here with Louis , Edward thought about the first time he saw Louis sleeping in his uncles room looking more innocent and pure than anything Edward had ever seen. And Edward had seen fair share of things in his life. He knew at that point in the bedroom that he had fallen in love.

And now looking down at Louis he knew he would do anything for this boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys! But I had guests over so please forgive me.
> 
> And do tell how you like it till now because I could use your help a bit for the next chapters. Thank you :)

Louis woke up in his bed. Alone. Again. This was becoming a bit ridiculous to be honest not that he expected Edward to stay the whole night but still waking up beside someone would have been nice. He felt a lot better today really. He knew he would after a nights rest. He also knew he had kind of overreacted but in his defence he was given a lot information in a very short amount of time. But now as he thought about it he couldn't help but smile. He could have his own little babies!!. He was sprawled on his bed looking up at the sealing smiling like a fool when he heard a knock on the door. He got scared for a second wondering who could it be , but than the voice of his mother reached his ears.

"Louis honey are you awake? I made breakfast "

Oh it was his mum. He become happy again he hadn't seen his mum in 3 days!! but that happiness soon vanished when he realised that his mom would probably have to go again. Soon.

"Yeah mum I'm up! I'll be down in a minute" he heard footsteps moving down the stairs. Not even a ok from his mum to acknowledge his answer. 

He knew his mum didn't do it intentionally but still it hurt a bit. The only thing that got him off his bed and ready for school was the thought of seeing his mates and surprisingly enough Edward and his parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis had gotten ready in a record time. He was now running down the stairs getting to the kitchen.

"Hey mum , good morning" Louis said reaching towards his mum kissing her cheek. He sat down and stared eating. His mum had made pancakes that he had dearly missed.

"So who was the handsome lad I saw leaving the house when I came in thus morning" his mum said.

Oh so Edward did stay the night, " umm he was Zayn's cousin , came to drop me off"

"Oh? Everything alright ?"

"Um yeah yeah mum just Zayn wasn't home so he offered " Louis lied , and he was pretty proud for not stuttering.

"Hmm he seemed like a nice lad"

"Yeah , he is" Louis had come out to his mother a long time ago , his mum had just hugged him and told him he was brave and that there was nothing wrong in loving another person wether it's was girl or a boy. 

Before the conversation could progress he heard a horn of a car in his front yard indicating that Harry and Zayn had come to pick him up.

"I better go I have class soon "

"Yes darling , be safe" his mum said kissing his forehead .

"Would you be home when I come back?" Louis couldn't help but hope that his mum would nod and say yea.

"Oh love you know how it is with my work , but don't worry we'll have the next weekend"

" yeah yeah I know don't worry , I'll umm I'll stay at Zayn's tonight okay?"

"Yeah off course"

Louis knew his mum's work , he understood the sacrifices she had to make but that didn't mean he liked it. He shut the door behind him moving towards the car. He opened the door sat in and started talking.

"Hey Hazz could I...... Oh Edward , it's you" Louis was quite surprised when he saw Edward instead of Harry and Zayn .

"Hi princess , thought I'd come pick you up" Edward said jokingly but even in that tone Louis could sense that something was wrong and his heart clenched in his chest.

"Are Zayn and Harry okay" was Louis's first question.

"Yes they're completely fine" Edward replied a bit seriously he had started driving the car but instead of going to school they were driving towards Zayn's house.

"We aren't going to the school are we Ed?"

"We aren't going to the school" Edward replied without talking his eyes off the road.

Even though Edward had said they were completely fine Louis didn't believe him , he tried to feel both Harry's and Zayn's emotion through his bond but there was no strange emotion everything was completely fine, but still he couldn't help the jittery feeling in his bones.

When they finally reached the mansion Louis jumped out of the car and raced in side.

"Zayn Harry ? Zayn ? Harry? Where are you" Louis stared shouting he was getting scared by the minute.

"Woah woah kitten calm down" a deep voice said, Harry from the top of the stairs.

"Harry" Louis calmed a bit but not completely because first he didn't see Zayn and second there was something serious in Harry's usually playful expression.

"Why don't you come up in our room , we can talk there" Harry said while walking in the direction of their room.

"Okay"  
Louis started climbing the stairs and felt Edward following him. Harry was standing beside the bed he pulled Louis to him as soon as he walked in to the room crashing there lips together , Louis was a bit startled but started kissing back immediately. Harry's hand moved from Louis back down to his hips where he stared kneading Louis's hips which erupted a moan from the younger boy. 

Louis was vaguely aware of Edward's presence in the room but it just made the kiss more hot. Harry was bitting Louis's lips harshly pulling him closer than he already was. And Louis was a moaning mess in his lovers arm. Finally what felt like eternity Harry let Louis up for air sitting down on there bed pulling Louis in his lap where the small boy had curled in placing his face in the crook of Harry's neck and breathing harshly.

"Hey" Louis said breathlessly .

"Hi"

"So what's the bad news?"

"How do you know it's bad" Harry was a bit surprised at how Louis had guessed it.

"By the way you were kissing me , and also we are mates I can feel you tense inside here." Louis said pressing his hands to Harry's chest indicating his heart. 

Harry sighed and let Louis up so he could see his face , " yeah it's bad"

"How bad?"

" bad " came Edwards voice from beside him , he was sitting right beside them breathing down Louis's neck.

"There are Śhikaries ( shee-ka-re-is) in the town , they killed a student in your school that's why the school is closed and Edward brought you here , Zayn Niall and Liam have been called to London to report the situation." Harry said calmly , too calmly which sacred Louis.

A student had been killed? In there school , sure Louis didn't have a lot of friends there but he didn't want anyone of them dead , he was getting really scared. So he asked Harry the question that came in his mind in his stuttering voice.

" what are Śhikarires? And why did they kill a student" he felt Edwards arm around his waist and his head on his shoulder while Harry continued.

"Śhikaries are hunters they're are meant to kill vampires , they're ruthless mindless creatures who will kill anyone in there way"

"But why did they kill the student , he wasn't a vampire was he?"

"No they made a mistake they were trying to kill someone else "

"Who?" Louis knew he was going to regret his answer by the way both Edward and Harry had tighten there arms around him.

"You" both Harry and Edward replied in there terrifyingly similar voices.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'M really SORRY I do not know how to write smut so I apologize if you don't find it appealing. Second please tell me how do you want Louis and Edward relation to go? I love hearing what you guys want it gives me encouragement and I want to write more so I would love to hear from you all. 
> 
> Lastly sorry for any mistakes you might find.

"Me" Louis breathed out , not more than a whisper if Edward and Harry were not so tightly pressed against him they might not have had heard it.

"Don't worry Lou , they won't be able to touch you" Edward whispered against his ear.

"Not with us around" Harry completed Edwards sentence. Harry than kissed Louis which took him by surprise. The kiss was hot and heavy all teeth and tongue. Louis moaned against Harry's lips.

"Ah Harry ...." Louis tried to say , but was cut of by sharp pair of teeth nibbling his neck from both sides. Harry and....oh Louis had completely forgotten about Edward . 

Harry kissed Louis's neck and moved to his ear bitting his earlobe , which in turn erupted a sinful moan from Louis.

"Look so good princess, so beautiful. Do you want me and Edward to fuck you hard in the same bed where you make love with me and Zayn" the thought of both Edward and Harry fucking him and Zayn made him moan harder. Even though Zayn wasn't hear but even the reminder of his gorgeous mate was enough , seriously Zayn was so beautiful that Louis had sometimes trouble believing that the man was real and his. Mean while Edwards hand had moved under Louis's shirt trailing his soft body pinching him at the right places. Harry continued.

"I see the way you look at him kitten the way he looks at you , you might not realise it but I see everything. The way you see him and than you look at me and how you turn bright red at whatever you are thinking"

"Haa--rryy"

"Tell me Lou what do you think , do you think of him fucking you alone or do you think him with me , or are you a greedy little slut and imagine Zayn as well? " normally Harry would never use that kind of language with Louis but in bed God Harry said things that turn Louis on so much and Harry being the little fucker he his knew it.

"Answer me Louis" Harry bit on Louis's neck hard .

"Ahh both , both all of it Harry .... Please" Louis didn't know what he was pleading for but he knew that he needed it now. He heard both Edward and Harry chuckle.

"Well kitten as you can see Zayn is not with us it would be just me and my dear old uncle" Edward spoke up for the first time since all of this somehow suddenly turned sexual , his voice was dark and heavy with lust , Louis turned around in Harry's lap and looked straight in Edwards eyes , he crooked his neck and looked at Harry asking for permission. Harry nodded. Off course . Louis than tentatively lifted his hands and moved them against Edwards face , Edward leaned in the touch and purred , the both moved slowly at first and than all at once and crashed their lips against each other they both moaned at the contact sighing like they were finally getting something that their heart had been wanting for so long . Which was off course was very true. The kiss turned from soft and tender to hot and heavy. 

Edward let Louis up for air after what felt like an eternity. And looked him straight in the eye.

"Who do you want first Lou " Edward asked with lust and love evident in his voice . Louis spoke before he thought.

"You" but than felt a bit guilty and shrinked back in Harry's lap which in turn made Harry tighten his hold around his waste.

"It's okay princess , I'm not mad after all it was my idea" Harry chuckled and looked up at Edward giving him conformation. That yes he was okay with this.the trio slowly shifted on the bed but not before all three of them completely got rid of there was clothes well it was more Edward and Harry taking off their on clothes first and than tearing away Louis's shirt and jeans but details. 

Harry sat in the middle of the bed back against the headboard and pulled Louis between his opened legs , his hard dick poking at Louis back and the contact made both moan. Edward slowly crawled between Louis's leg and kissed him again hard. louis was not really surprised when he saw that naked Edward also looked like a replica of naked Harry strong tall and absolutely fucking delicious minus the bonding mark over Harry's heart off course.

Louis had stared producing slick after he had mated with Harry and Zayn it had scared him at first but he calmed down when both of them explained it was normal and only happened when he was turned on. And Jesus Christ was Louis turned on right now. Edward moved his fingers between Louis's legs teasing at his rim slightly poking a finger inside and moaning when another wave of slick poured out of Louis.

"God you're so wet for me princess , and you smell so good " Edward said ducking his face moving further down the bed , Harry put his hands under Louis's knees and pulled them up so Edward was face to face with Louis's beautiful hole. Louis moaned at the way he was spread out in front of Edward. 

Edward slowly licked a fat strip against Louis's pink hole.

"Ahh fuckk... Shit Edward " Louis was so done with all this shit one Harry was hard to handle but now he realised that Harry # 2 was also a fucking complete tease. Whereas Edward just laughed and started eating Louis out like his life depended on it meanwhile Louis was thrashing in Harry's arms.

"Be still princess , and don't you dare come unless I tell you to or you will be punished" Harry warned Louis and Louis wasn't sure wether the thought of punishment made Louis want to behave or just turned him on more.

"Ahh okay okay "

"Okay what?" Surprisingly both Harry and Edward said at once.

"Okay .... Daddy" Louis finally said blushing which was quite ironic given the situation. Edward returned back to his task of opening Louis up while Harry nibbled Louis's neck muttering obscenities in his ear and kissing him hard.

Edward was poking his tongue inside Louis's hole and slipped his finger beside it scissoring him open and given the situation in which Louis was producing slick it was pretty easy.

"Please Ed I'm ready ....please ahh I can't " Louis was on the verge of tears.

Edward bit the inside of Louis thigh which made Louis scream " wrong name princess , tell me what do you want clearly , or you won't get anything at all"

"You ahh you I want you.. Daddy , inside me now please"

"Bingo" Edward sat on his knees pulled a condom from his discarded pants and hurriedly put it on and than positioning himself against Louis's hole smiling like the devil himself. He slowly moved the head of his dick inside Louis's tight rim which made Louis scream so loud that Harry was sure that there neighbours would have heard it. Edward slowly moved inside till his hips rested against Louis's and stilled his movement. After few minutes Louis muttered .

"Move please" and boy oh boy did Edward move he moved hard and fast hitting Louis's prostate head on chasing both of their orgasm. Louis was a moaning mess while Harry's back was hitting the headboard which in turn was hitting the the wall due to Edwards thrusts . Harry bent his head down near Louis's ear and muttered two words.

"Come princess" and Louis came hard white ropes shooting out of him and landing on his stomach making a complete mess. Louis tightened unbelievingly around Edward and it took only few more thrusts while he was coming deep inside Louis. He slowly pulled out and layer on the side of bed looking bless full while Louis was panting heavily tired , so tired.

"We are not done princess I still haven't come" Harry said voice deeper with lust. The need to make his mate happy took over Louis at Harry's word and he turned around kissing Harry square on mouth he had already become half hard and Harry's hand was working on him. Bringing him to full hardness while the were kissing. Louis slowly straddled Harry's lap positing himself on top of Harry's dick and sat down in one go which made Harry growl and Louis scream out loud.

"Ahhhh fuck Harry shit shit move.....please"

"You're a proper slut aren't you , you just got fucked and now you're begging again"

"Only for you daddy" Harry groaned at Louis's word. Two could play this game Louis thought trough the haze. 

Harry was thrusting up hard and fast while Louis was bouncing prettily over his cock it took only a few moments of thrusting a hard hand on Louis's cock and both of them were coming.harry slowly pulled Louis off and gently lay him on bed while laying besides him hugging him and kissing him.

"You were so good Lou , you were so good for both of us" Harry told Louis kissing his head.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" came Edwards voice from behinds Louis turned to face him with Harry pressing on his back.

"You liked it?" Louis asked shyly looking through his eyelashes with heart beating fast. Edward looked at the perfect angel lying between them he couldn't come with words to describe how much he had liked it so he said the first thing that came in to his mind.

"I think I love you " Edward said slowly like it was a secret that would ruin him if someone knew. And in a way it was.

"I think I love you too" Louis didn't hesitate and when Harry pulled him closer and kissed his neck he knew had said the right thing.

So that's how they fell asleep with tangles limbs and smiles on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up babe , need you to get home" he was woken by soft kisses and a beautiful voice which Louis could quite honestly recognise even he was dead. Zayn. He slowly opened his eyes to look at his beautiful mate staring down at him with so much love that Louis thought he might die . He smiled up at him.

"Morning , you're back zee" Louis's smile was. Blinding and Zayn couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

"Yea I'm , but looks like you didn't miss me much kitten" Zayn teased. At that moment Louis became aware of a soft pressure on his back and a soft breath on his neck. Edward. 

Edward was spooning him from behinds and from the feel of it he was asleep. Huh finally I woke up with someone else still present on the bed Louis thought but froze and looked up Zayn wondering if he was angry or not. Sure it was Harry's plan but Harry was also crazy and no where to be seen at the moment .

Zayn saw Louis tense up but didn't say anything just bent down and gave a long sweet kiss telling him through there bond that everything was okay.

"Come on kitten up up we have to get you home before your mom worries" Zayn said getting himself and Louis up. Louis quickly got up pressing a kiss on Edwards forehead which made the younger vampire smile in his sleep.  
So after 15 minutes and a heated make out session between Zayn and Louis in the shower they were finally in the car on their way to Louis's house.

 

The car ride was short with few questions.  
"So how did the meeting in London go?" Louis asked

"It went well, they're going to send in specialists to look everything up , you don't need to worry babe " Zayn assured Louis patting his knees softy ,

"I'm not afraid , I've got you and Harry and now Edward as well" Louis said with a small smile. Which made Zayn smile the nice smile where his eyes crinkle up. Finally they reached Louis's home but before Louis could get out Zayn stopped him.

"Wait something's wrong" Zayn stiffened , looking around scanning.

"Stay in the car Lou I'll check around first okay" Zayn said and got out of the car but off course it was Louis so he followed Zayn straight away. Zayn wasn't even surprised he just rolled his eyes and let Louis follow him pulling him close when they entered the house. 

The first thing they noticed when they entered was the smell. Blood. Even if Louis was a half ling he could smell blood.

"Zayn" Louis pressed more in to Zayn scared the whole house was up side down.

"Don't worry babe lets go , we can come back after we sought this out" Zayn said but felt Louis freeze he looked down and found Louis starring intensely at a cell phone on the table in the living room.

"That's my mums phone"

"She must've forgotten it" 

"She never forgets her phone zee" and just like that Louis was out of Zayn's arm screaming Mom at the top of his lungs Zayn followed but stopped when he heard a scream , Louis's scream coming from the kitchen. Zayn felt his dead heart stop again and ran towards the kitchen and what he found broke him in to million pieces.

Louis was kneeling on the kitchen floor beside a body , Louis's mum body who's head was twisted on an awkward angle and her throat was slit. But what made Zayn run to Louis and hide him in himself was the writing in blood on the kitchen floor next to the body .it was just a single sentence.

"You're little slut is next


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do next *sigh* I mean I know but not sure anyways I hope you like it even if it's a bit short. Let me know what you think. And shoutout to all the lovely people in my inbox who told me that they like my story , thank you :)

Louis was shivering . He was wrapped in a blanket back in his mates house in front of the fire. But he was shivering. Everybody was outside the living room except for Edward who was holding Louis tight like he feared that if he let go Louis would disappear. Louis could vaguely hear them talking oust side.

"If something happens to him I'll die". Harry.

"He so scared....." Niall 

"We should search...." Liam.

"I will kill everyone involved and bath in their blood. Zayn. Huh Louis laughed bitterly Zayn used to be the most calm and now it was like all hell broke lose.

Louis's head was buried in the crook of Edwards neck , breathing in his scent if he wasn't so dead inside right now he might've thought of his position and what had happened earlier in the morning . But right now he couldn't even breath right , he was afraid to close his eyes because every time he did , he remembered. He remembered the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. The red , red blood. Her mother's horribly twisted body and her cold lifeless eyes. Louis wanted to scream and cry and cuss and then scream some more. 

When they had found Jay like that Louis had lost it. Completely. If it weren't for Zayn he would probably still have been sitting on his kitchen floor. When Zayn had herd Louis scream he had ran to the kitchen. He had called 911 and went to Louis , picked him and took him to the living room and held him tightly while they waited for the police and Louis cried and cried until he couldn't physically cry anymore. He fell asleep and woke up to the voice of Zayn explaining to the police how they had come home after hanging out when they had found her mother like that. After an hour or so of Zayn giving details and explaining and the police scurrying the crime scene they were in his room packing a bag of Louis clothes because Zayn was mumbling how Louis would not be alone for even one second now but all Louis could do was watch Zayn running around his room packing random clothes while he stood cold and stiff by the door not muttering a word. Zayn finally stopped and looked up and him.

"Oh babe" Zayn muttered and was by Louis's side in a second pressing his lips to Louis's. Louis stood emotionless not finding the energy or desire to kiss back , but this was his mate , all he had left now was his family with Zayn and Harry and possibly Edward. So he brought his hands up and linked them behind Zayn's neck and poured all his emotions in to the kiss , the hurt the pain the loss. Finally they broke up the kiss and Zayn collect Louis's stuff and they went downstairs. Louis took one last look before closing the door at his home . No not home , house these walls were not his home , not anymore. He looked back one last time while they were driving away.

"Kitten" Louis looked up at the pet , Harry was kneeling in front of him coming down to his level on the couch "how are you feeling"  
What a silly question Harry thought to himself off course he wasn't okay for Christ sakes his mother had been murdered , but Harry couldn't help himself either since Louis had come back he hadn't spoken at all. He just wanted to hear his mates voice. 

Louis tried sitting up from where he was cuddling with Edward but failed , he looked up to see why wouldn't Edward let him up and found him asleep , with the evidence of tears on his cheeks , he looked so young to Louis like that so vulnerable so mortal , and he had been crying, crying for Louis. Louis felt his Herat clench in his chest. He slowly got up prying himself away from Edwards strong hold and sitting straight before answering Harry.

"How are you feeling Louis " Harry asked again.

"Numb" 

"Oh Princess" Harry muttered brokenly before picking Louis up in bridal style and heading up for there room. Louis looked one last time at Edwards sleeping from on the couch before burring his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry entered there room , where Zayn was already sitting on the bed. He gently put Louis down on the bed in the middle while both he and Zayn lay on his either sides. All three of them staring at the roof of their room which Louis had decorated with stars the previous week with Zayn.  
Nobody said anything for a long time , finally Louis broke the silence.

"Do you think it hurts?" 

"What?" Harry asked

"Dying" Louis's voice was no more than a whisper.

" I don't know" Zayn said turning on his side so he could see Louis properly.

"They came for me , didn't they ? She's dead because of me , even that student in the school they're both dead because of me" Louis starred crying again , couldn't help it .

"Oh babe it's not your fault , it's never your fault" Harry said softly but firmly pulling Louis closer.

"But it is " Louis cried harder.

"No it isn't Louis " Zayn's voice held firmness like he didn't want Louis to argue.

"What are we gonna do now?" Louis asked instead.

At this both Harry and Zayn smiled with so much evil that even satan himself would have been scared.

"Are you going to kill them" Louis asked , his voice small.

"Oh pet death is soo...." Harry stared 

"Very easy ...." 

"And they don't deserve easy" Zayn completed the sentence in a very devilish voice.

"Sleep beautiful , you need to rest , and don't worry as long as we are here no one can even touch you" Zayn said coming closer to Louis cuddling him from the other side.

That night Louis dreamt of blood and death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so don't hate me okay? I don't know what I'm doing hopefully you'll enjoy ...,.

Louis was on house arrest. We'll not really but it felt like that because Harry and Zayn made it very clear he was not allowed to leave the house unless one of the guys were accompanying him. Which made Louis a bit mad because he didn't want to be dependent on someone else but it wasn't like he had any choice either. He was sitting in his bed that he shared with his mates when Edward came in and sat down next to him while Louis cuddled him from the side.

"Hi"

"Hey , ed"

"How are you feeling now love" it had been a week since the incident and Louis still cringed even at the thought of that day. Zayn and Harry were getting closer to finding the šhikaries responsible and they were getting closer by the day. Liam and Niall had returned back to London saying they could help from there better and could come down any instant if they needed them. Edward had refused to go back saying that there was no way in hell he was going to leave Louis alone.

"You should go home to your family"

"And leave you alone? Never" Edward tightened his grip around Louis small waist.

"I have my mates". Edward went stiff under him. This was a touchy subject. Everyone knew that Edwards feeling for Louis were more than a simple crush but with all the things going on they couldn't exactly sit down and talk about there feelings.

"Louis , I love you" finally Edward said the words , and it made the the whole situation more real.

"I know" Louis whispered , he was afraid of what was coming next but to be honest he wouldn't be surprised.

"Do.... Do you love me" it was hard putting your self out there like that open and venerable but Edwards fear were put to an end when Louis gave his answer.

"I do" he said like it was a fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Harry and Zayn came home , it was quite and they got scared for a moment but then they felt Louis's heartbeat beating with there own and sighed with relief. They found Louis and Edward in there bed curled up in to each other. Louis looked so small and beautiful and soft that It made the older vampires heart clench with love.

"Hey babe" Louis was woken up by soft kisses on his cheek and neck.

"Zee , Hazz you're back" Louis smiled still sleepy but happy to have his mates back in his arms.

"You look beautiful when you wake up" Edward had woken up as well and was looking down on Louis with just as much love as Harry and Edward. They were surrounding Louis who was now sitting in Zayn's lap back against his chest while Harry and Edward were sitting in front of him. Louis turned red at all the attention.

"You look even prettier when you blush like that princess"  
Harry said with a familiar glint in his eyes . Louis let out a moan when Zayn started biting his neck , kissing down from his ear down to his neck , Louis bared his neck to grant Zayn better access. When Louis moved a little he found Zayn hard under him and couldn't help but grind back a bit letting out another whimper he looked up to see Harry and Edward staring back at him and couldn't help but imagine them kissing each other like they both looked identical and Louis could bet his life that they would look so enough to power a 100 suns. Harry smirked at Louis thought.

"Naughty princess " he said "but I can't see why not" he turned to Edward "princess here wants to see us to kiss" 

"Oh" Edward grinned while Zayn chuckled against Louis's ear thrusting up just a tiny bit. Louis turned bright red. And now here he was looking up at Harry and Edward while Zayn whispered dirty things in to his ears.

"You're such a dirty little kitten aren't you , with a face of an angel that no one could suspect that you turn a complete slut in the bed" Zayn said while slowly taking Louis's shirt of.

Meanwhile Harry looked at Edward and grabbed his hips, pulling him close to him  
Harry leaned in slowly, connecting his lips to Edwards. But the moment their lips touched, it seemed like something took over within both of them , and Edward suddenly he was tangling his fingers in Harry's curls, forcing their faces closer together, pressing his mouth needily against each other. Edward let out a whine, and Harry bit his bottom lip.

There was a groan then, and Harry honestly couldn't be sure which of the four boys in the room it had come from. They kissed for a while, just soft lips moving desperately against one another. And then Harry heard the sound of a zipper, and he turned to see Louis, his shirt on the floor, and Zayn's hand on the zipper of his trousers. Louis's eyes were blown with lust his hair was disheveled , and his face pink. While Zayn was working on Louis's clothes he had somehow managed to rid himself of his clothes completely so now a very naked Louis was sitting on a very naked Zayn's lap.

Edward crawled towards Louis,and dove in for a hungry kiss. Harry sat down next to them and watched as Louis's and Edwards lips moved desperately against each other and then their tongues were tangling together, and Harry was painfully hard. He latched on to the hem of Edwards shirt and tore it off over his body. He watched as Louis ran his hands over the now exposed skin of his Edward's chest, and saw the way He shivered slightly at the touch. 

Harry pulled his own shirt over his head, and Louis reached over, without breaking his kiss with Edward and ran his hands over the smooth skin of Harry's torso, before stopping to rub over his nipples gently, causing Harry to gasp loudly. Louis pulled away from the kiss, his lips shining and red, and Edward whined a little at the loss of contact. Zayn was palming at Louis's cock when he slowly reached down between his thighs and found him dripping wet.

“Getting wet, aren’t you?"   
Louis let his head fall back on Zayn's shoulder while Zayn slipped his fingers inside Louis coating them with his wetness And pulled them back out, licking his fingers with an almost intoxicated expression on his face, like he’d just had the best dessert in the world.

“You taste so good, Kitten did you know that? D’you wanna try? D’you wanna taste yourself?"  
He reached back down to slick his fingers with Louis’ wetness again and brought them back up to Louis’ lips.

“Zayn, please...."

The hard expression in Zayn's eyes made him look down and he obediently opened his mouth to lick his own juice from Zayn's fingers. The taste was completely foreign, but oddly sweet and he moaned loudly, pressing his ass down in to Zayn to at least get the illusion of being filled somehow. He really really needed one of them inside him now.

“What did you want , Princess, tell me what do you need?"   
Harry all but purred as he slowly kissed down Louis's torso. Blushing, Louis turned his head to the side, unwilling to speak, unsure how to put his needs and wants into words. But Harry seemed to understand him anyway, feeling his mates emotions and thoughts coursing through him.

“On your hands and knees, Princess"   
Harry commanded.he carefully positioned himself the way Harry wanted. He couldn’t see Harry or Edward only Zayn, who was smiling down at him with both love and lust.

With one hand Zayn started rubbing Louis’ nipples, which felt just as raw and needy as the rest of him. Gently twisting. them, Zayn worked them until Louis felt ready to cry out again. Behinds him he felt another hand, Edwards , wander up his legs and finally curl around his cock, wanking him slowly, almost lazily. Louis had been so caught up in Zayn’s and Edwards   
ministrations that he hadn’t felt the initial prodding of Harry’s cock against his hole, but now that it was pushing further, entering his body further, he started feeling the stretch a bit. Sensing his distress, Harry leaned over him, one hand in the middle of his back. 

“You can take it, Princess . You’re so good and wet, it’s gonna feel so good"  
Rocking his hips forwards, he buried himself balls deep in Louis’ arse. Edward's hand on his cock speed up, stroking him through the initial pain and suddenly the pain didn’t seem to matter anymore. Harry’s cock was stretching his walls out, making him feel full and loved. Slowly he felt Edwards hand leaving his cock and felt his fingers scissoring him spreading Him open further. For a long time he held him still, fingered him and it felt good, but not nearly like enough. Finally Louis could take it no longer and with a vicious thrust of his hips that seemed to surprise all , he fucked back against his hand.

“Do it already, I’m not made of China ."   
He had already done this with Harry and Zayn so he wasn't exactly like scared , but then agin it had been a while since they had sex and he was really tight so may be a little scared. But just a little. It felt like forever and he could feel Zayn, Harry and Edward having a silent conversation.

He felt Zayn kneeling in front of him and guiding his hard cock in Louis open and inviting mouth.

"Suck" and Louis did , sucking Zayn was distracting him a bit but he was getting a bit impatient but finally , finally he felt Edward's cock pushing into his hole, next to Harry's. When Edward started forward with a first, tentative thrust, Louis felt like he’d died and gone straight up to heaven. Edward and Harry almost felt same even inside him just a minor difference of Harry being a little bigger He was more stretched out than he had been in a while and when he thought it couldn't get any better Harry Thrusted again hard and fast . Throwing his head back, Louis cried out and he didn’t care if he woke up every single person in a ten mile radius. They were both hitting his prostate , and louis wished they’  
never stop fucking him, wished they’d keep hitting it for all eternity. Gripping his hips, Harry moved forward again, his cock sliding against Edward's , and Harry responded with another quick, hard thrust, meanwhile Zayn was fucking his mouth and Louis's body was just a mess of pleasure. One sharp thrust made Zayn's cock slip out of his mouth and throw his head back in pleasure where he found Edward right against his ear but still inside him.

"Do you want this" Edward didn't specify what "it" was but Louis knew.

"Yes" and Edward bit down hard on the back of his neck drawing blood and bonding them to gather. When Edward bit down all four of them felt it right in their hearts and in case of Louis , Harry and Zayn in their bond marks as well and they all came in unison. Edward and Harry came inside Louis , Zayn all over Louis's face while Louis covered the bed beneath him. Zayn got up to get a washcloth while Harry and Edward slowly pulled out. They all cleaned them selves and fell a sleep cuddled to gather with Louis in the between who felt happy for the first time in many days.

~~~~~~~

Next morning when they woke up they weren't surprised when they saw the same bond mark they shared decorating Edwards chest as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short so forgive me for that , it's just a filler for the next one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important:  
>  Hi first off thank you everyone who has liked my story so far I really appreciate it. And those who aren't happy with the last chapter I'm sorry , but it doesn't give you the right to comment rude stuff or tell me it's trash it's really discouraging and I understand if you don't like bottom Louis or my pairing and it's okay I clearly have it in the tags so just don't read it yea? And the story is coming to an end as well I don't want it more than 20 chapters I'll write a sequel if you guys want. Other than that I hope you like this chapter :)

Louis was walking down the street , going .....nowhere just walking. He just needed to get out of the house , he hadn't left all week. Well he was still technically on house arrest but in his defence if any of his three lovers thought that he wouldn't try to get out than they probably needed to rethink their relationship.

So here he was walking down the street trying not think of anything good or bad because honestly he had an attention span of 5 year old so it didn't take long for his train of thoughts to go from very good to very bad and he really really didn't want to have a breakdown in the middle of the street. But still he couldn't help think about how his life had changed in such short period of time. His school was still on lock down because parents demanded that they catch the killer before reopening and since his mom and the kid in the school had been murdered in the same way it didn't take long for the police to connect the two so there small town was now more or less a ghost town.

If Louis hadn't been so lost in his own little world he might've heard the sound of footsteps behind him so it took him completely by surprise when something hard hit his head and he went down. All he saw were a pair of shiny black shoes before his world turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn was walking up the stairs a smile on his face and buzzing with excitement , because he had found a little surprise for his Louis. He was driving back home from Harry's office when he saw the cutest kitten in the window of the pet shop and it's clear blue eyes reminded him of Louis. So he didn't think twice before buying it. Now he was heading up to there room with a little kitten for his kitten.

But when Zayn entered the room he found it quite. Too quite to his liking.

"Louis , babe" he moved towards the bathroom , but found it empty as well.

"Louis" he said a little louder , hoping Louis was playing a prank and would jump on him any moment from under the bed or from the closet.

"Louis" this time he yelled at the top of his lungs , scaring the little creature out of his arms and under the study table.

"Why the fuck are you screaming" Edward entered the room with a scowl on his face because Zayn had distracted him from making a scrap book of all the pictures he had taken of Louis secretly. 

"Where is Louis ?" Zayn demanded.

"What do you mean where is Louis. He's right......"Edward stopped when he realised Zayn and him were the only one In the room.

"Yes?"

"But he was right here"

"Well he's clearly not anymore , Fuck" Zayn turning around running a hand through his perfectly styled hair , his mind going to the worst conclusions . When he heard Edward and turned around and looked at his mate.

"Fuck" Edward was staring at something , and when Zayn followed his line of vision it lead to the open window , indicating that Louis had managed to sneak out. Zayn was on autopilot when he took his phone out and dialled Louis's number.

When he got no response after several tries he tried Harry.

Harry picked up on the first ring.

"You need to come home. Now"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis woke up tired to what felt like a chair in a pitch black room. His head was still pounding from the hit he had received earlier and he groaned in pain.

"Shit" 

As soon as he muttered the words the dark room filled with light.the first thing he noticed about the room was it's emptiness like the room was really empty and didn't coin rain any furniture except for the chair Louis was sitting on and all the walls were white and bare.

"Well well , would you look at the little princess has decide to wake up from her nap" a grave voice came from Louis's right. He turned and came face to face with a middle aged man who was at least 6 feet tall and was wearing a suit he had a beard and dark hair with eyes cold as ice.

"Who are you?" Louis tried to keep the fear out of his voice , when the man came in front of him. And looked down on him like he was a his prey.

The man just chuckled instead of answering " so you are their mate , well I have to say you do not disappoint in the looks department at least" the man gave Louis a sort of hungry look before the expressions change into disgust and Louis felt like gagging.

"Who the fuck are you" Louis asked more aggressively this time.

"You can call me Matt"

"Why did you kidnap me"

"For the same reason I killed your mother" Matt looked at Louis , with lethal expressions on his face , and Louis found him self paralysed and praying for his mates to rescue him.

"What....?"

"Oh yea , she was quiet easy if I'm being honest , I had hoped you were there too so I could get it over with , you know ? And get back home no offence but this town is too small for my liking."

"Waahhy did you kill her? Why do you wanna kill me?" Louis's voice was reduced to a whisper.

"Oh it's quite simple , would you like me to explain" Matt said mockingly , when he received no answer he continued. 

"Well you see Mr. Tomlinson you are the one and only mate to the royal heirs Zayn and Harry and now Edward Payne as well , am I correct?" 

Louis remained silent. Matt continued.

"And in the world of vampires , you can have only one mate who will give you your future children , for Zayn and Harry that is you"

"So?" Louis asked , Matt came to Louis's side and bent down to whisper in Louis's ear.

"So , I plan to end the royal family" was the last thing Louis heard before he felt a pinch in his arm and his world became black again,


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry if you thought this was an update but idk what to do now.

This story was so much zayn and now he's gone i genuinely don't know what to do.

Zayn ment so much to me and others that i feel utterly broken now that this has happened. 

I don't want to leave this story incomplete but idk it will take a while.

If anyone wants to talk I'm here always :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the nice comments and I hope all of you are feeling better now. And also I hope you like the chapter don't forget to tell me what you think it means a lot.

"I'm scared"

"There is no time to be scared , we have to find Louis before something bad happens" Zayn said pacing through the living room hand running through his hair , while Edward was sitting on the sofa.

"What do you mean something bad Zayn?"

"Well someone took him , and they sure as he'll didn't want to have picnic with him either" Zayn said , full of frustration, Edward May be older but still he was the youngest of the vampire mates and in human years he was just a year older than Louis , he may act tough and like a player before he met Louis but now it was different , and Edward was scared shitless.

"I'm 100 percent sure the same people who murdered Louis's mum and the kid in the school took him" came a voice from the doorway.

"Harry!" Both Zayn and Edward said in unison , they had called Harry as soon as they had found Louis was missing and the eldest vampire had come home in a record breaking time.

"I've called my parents as well they'll be here tomorrow " Edward said getting up.

"But how are we going to find Louis?" Zayn was dying , literally he felt like every second was torture.

There room was silent for a moment , but than suddenly it felt like a light bulb had been turned on in their brains and they all shouted to gather.

"The bond "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis woke up for the second time , but still tied to the chair in the same bare room with same pounding in his head. He was scared , so so scared. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with all three of his mates and eat ice cream while watching love actually. But instead he was here tied while his kidnaper had made clear that he wanted to kill his family. Louis didn't know what to do he struggled through his restrains but he was bound tightly. 

So here was the thing after being mated not only his body had started producing slick he had noticed other changes as well like his hair had started to grow faster and his skin had become a tiny bit pale not like Harry or Edward but still there was a difference and his nails and teeth had become sharp. Like really rally sharp. He hated these changes sometimes but now he sent a thank you prayer to every god he could think of. 

Louis closed his eyes and focused on his hands and felt his nails growing bigger and sharper , he didn't know how he did it , it was creepy as fuck but right now he couldn't be anything but thank full. And to his pleasure the nails were sharp enough that he felt the ropes around his wrists being cut.

And finally finally he broke free from his restrains . He moved towards the door which , wow was unlocked it was like they wanted him to escape or may be they had really underestimated him seeing his soft delicate body they must've thought he wasn't capable of anything well there bad luck Louis thought and slowly tip toed of the room . 

He realised soon that he was in a small standard town house and looking out of the window on the wall in the corridor , the house was very very very far away from any civilisation. Louis moved forward soaking every aspect in and calling his mates through the bond.

"Come on come on you fuckers come find me already" Louis couldn't see or here anything so moved forward in to the living room which lead towards the main door he was just about to reach the door when he heard voices and froze.

"..........we need to transport him before they come , go get him" Matt Louis guessed. 

He heard the door opening than another voices shouted.

"Sir the vampire mate is not in the room!!!"

"What the......"

 

Louis didn't stop to listen to the rest of the conversation and moved towards the door he yanked it open and the fucking door produced so much noise that Louis knew that everybody in the whole town probably heard it but he didn't stand and wait for his kidnappers to catch on and he ran in to the woods that were by the house.

He ran like his life depended in it , which well ironically It did , he could here Matt and his men gaining up on him but for the first time in his life he didn't freeze in fear and kept running and running until he heard Matt calling.

"Stop Louis or I will shoot" Matt was running behind Louis a gun in his hand.

"Like hell I will stop" Louis shouted back , and by now he should've guessed that his sassy comebacks would be his downfall but well he was Louis so he wasn't surprised when he heard the gun shot or when he felt a heart stopping pain in his back.

The last thought Louis had before going down was of his mates and them coming to rescue him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three vampires were sitting on the carpeted floor with there eyes closed in a circle like they were performing a ritual when they felt it.

The throbbing pain in there back and hearts and knew there mate had been hurt. They opens there eyes at the same time but before Zayn and Edward could say anything Harry spoke through gritted teeth and with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I know where he is"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhaky first off i'm not great at writing action so forgive me if it wasn't good :( apart from that i really hope you like it and a SHOUT OUT to all of you guys who have been leaving such nice comments thank you really.   
> on another note Louis has been using instagram again and finally followed liam hopefully harry and (hopefully zayn) are next in line:D
> 
> and here is my tumblr if you want to say hi or just complain about stuff or want to talk about meaning of life or just want to give some prompts: http://while-v-r-young.tumblr.com/

As soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth the three vampires raced towards the car and jumped in.  
"where is he Harry? Where's Louis? " Zayn hoped that his voice sounded calm and was not reflecting the anger and frustration he was feeling now. He was sitting in the front seat with Harry while Edward was in the back.

"Do you remember that old town house" Harry started through his gritted teethes hands gripping the stirring wheel tightly "the one that is on the outskirts of town right next to the forest?"

"where that old Mrs. Harper used to live?" Zayn supplied.

"Yes that one , it appears that Louis's kidnappers have him there , it was very effective , that is why nobody including us saw anyone suspicious in town because technically they were not in the town they could have easily been using resources from the next town so they wouldn't have to come in here at all"

The car was silent for few minutes until Zayn spoke again.

"Edward are you alright?" their destination was a good hour away they had been on the road for half an hour and in those 30 minutes Edward hadn't muttered a word.

"Edward?" this time Harry asked looking at the back through the review mirror .

"He's hurt bad isn't he?" Edward finally spoke up.

Zayn sat straight on his seat ,staring ahead at nothing while Edward's word echoed in his head , he was planning different kind of torturous things he would do to every single person who had even laid a hand on his mate , his Louis. He knew for a fact that at the end of the day non of those people will be alive and that thought made Zayn feel a little bit better .

Next to him Harry wasn't having any better thoughts , He knew That his princess had been hurt badly really badly maybe and harry didn't want to think that but maybe he was shot. In early years of Harry's life when he was a young vampire he had walked in on a store that was being robbed the robbers thought he was a cop and when he was distracted they had shot him in the back and the pain he felt in the house today was similar to the pain he had felt that night. Off course the bullet didn't actually do any harm given that he was a vampire no matter how young but that didn't mean he was incapable of feeling pain. he had healed swiftly regained his sense and killed those robbers and walked out like nothing had happen .

But Louis. Oh there fragile Louis they had shot him and Harry was beyond furious he knew what would he see if he looked in the mirror right now he would see his eyes completely black with anger and promise of murder and his face set in hard lines and his canines poking out. He would see the vampire he was inside. And he was going to kill today. The thought of him ripping out the hearts of all those who had hurt his precious mate made him smile.

On the back seat Edward was a bit different story. Oh he was angry no doubt about that but right at this moment he couldn't think of anything apart from Louis and how he was. He just wanted his Louis back in his arm so he could cuddle him and kiss him and tell him that everything was alright but those fukers had taken away his Louis from him and they were gonna pay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three vampires reached their destination faster than expected , they parked their car a good mile away from the house and hid it among the trees and proceeded towards the house. They could smell Louis. They could smell the hurt and the pain and it was driving them crazy and it was so difficult for them not to just shout and charge but they knew it would be a stupid thing to do so they moved slowly and soundlessly .

"They are surrounding the whole house" zayn spoke slowly , after analyzing the house.

"i can smell them , they're human , they will be easy to take down" Edward said next to harry.

"They are trained hunters Ed don't underestimate them , i suggest two of us take them down , distract them enough so one of us can get in , and from what i can sense they're only two people in the house , and one them is Louis" zayn said.

''I'll go" Harry was examining the best way to get in , he looked at zayn and Edward and continued " You distract them , I'm gonna go and get back what is ours"  
Zayn and Edward nodded in agreement and went forward , they moved so fast that the men surrounding the house didn't know what hit them , Using the distraction Harry made his way in to the house.

Minus the shouts and cries from the outside the house itself was very quiet. Harry closed his eyes breathing deeply and focused on Louis's smell and his breathing and his feet were moving before his brain could process the information. The door to the room in which Louis was lying was ajar enough so that Harry had a clear of Louis and another man who was standing on the side of what appeared to be a bed. 

When Harry finally looked past the man and saw Louis his breathing stopped all together. Louis looked so so small lying with his eyes closed. He was lying shirtless with a bandage around his torso and his body was littered with bruises and cuts and his head appeared to be swollen like he had been hit with something. He could vaguely hear the man talking who had his back to the door.

"yea the bitch is alive for now , no he wait ......i can hear some shouting outside i better.....”

Harry completely lost it , his eyes turned red , literally and he charged towards the man who shout out in pain when Harry hit him in the back with full force. Harry turned him around and started punching him in the face.

"you fucking filth how dare you touch him" Harry kept hitting him while shouting filth , but it looked like the initial shocked had wore off and the man realized what Harry was. Well he had his fangs hanging out so. The man took a dagger out of his pocket which was clearly looked like was made for vampires Harry realized that but he was far too gone to be thinking logically. The man slashed Harry's arm with the dagger and Harry cried out in pain and stumbled back.

"well well look who came to get his bitch" the guy was practically limping towards harry with the dagger raised in his hands and a disgusting grin on his face. Harry stood breathing harshly with his other arm covering the cut which was bleeding badly. And just like in those stupid action movies the man gave a shout and charged towards Harry but before he could reach him Edward and Zayn came crashing in the room and looked first towards Harry and then the blond man who obviously was the leader and before a second thought both vampires were on the either side of the guy holding each of his arm. Zayn twisted his wrist which gave out a satisfied cracking sound and the guy dropped the blade Harry on the other hand looked at him with a grin and dark eyes and started moving towards him.

"You leeches won't get away with this , you think I'm the only one of my kind out there" he laughed like a mad scientist " others will come and they will kill you and your little filthy slut"

But before he could say anything else Harry cupped his face in both of his hands almost lovingly while he was thrashing against Zayn's and Edward's hold and gave a very harsh twist and "Crack" ripped his head off his body and without a second thought threw it away while the other two dropped his bleeding body on the floor. Edward finally located Louis who looked like he was hardly breathing and gave a chocked sob. Zayn swiftly moved towards the bed and kneeled on the side taking louis's hand in his hand , he was on the verge of crying.

"oh kitten.."

Edward stormed out of the room , but before either of the two could question it he was back with what looked like a comforter he picked up the unconscious guy like he was made of porcelain and without saying anything else moved towards the door and the other two silently followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ride back home was silent with Edward and Zayn in the back seat holding Louis they would have cried by now if vampires could cry. Harry had been looking in the back through the review mirror the whole way. When they reached their home they slowly got out Edward still holding Louis and moved towards their room . Edward carefully laid him down on the bed like he would break if he made even a small move. Zayn rested his hands against Louis's cheek creasing it and said:

" God he's burning up I'll go get some cold wash cloth to put it on his head" while Harry examined the gun wound which to his relief was patched up nicely by professional Harry guessed but he couldn't keep in the growl which came when he thought of strange people touching his unconscious boy. While Edward was sitting silent by the side holding Louis's hand and looked like he was mentally telling Louis to be alright. Once zayn moved Louis in the center of the bed and placed the cold wash cloth on his head the three of sat around looking at their mate who was breathing a little bit better now.

And then they waited.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done I'm sory it took so long uni has been crazy also as usual sorry for mistakes and hope u like it also do u want a sequel if so tell me!

It had been a week. A week of moving around like zombies , a week of only talking when absolutely necessary , a week of not eating properly unless Liam or Niall forced them and a week of an unconscious Louis. They had called the closest vampire doctor they could find because they knew it would be risky to have a normal doctor come in and have him asking all sorts of question they couldn't honestly answer without risking their identity.

So Doctor Neil had been called as he was the closest to them and they had met him before. After what felt like hours the doctor had emerged from the room in which their mate was and told them In a deep serious voice.

"You guys got lucky that the bullet didn't hit his backbone or he wouldn't be able to walk" all the vampires in the room were already distressed the new what-could-have-happened information almost paralysed them. The doctor continued "you don't need to worry though the wound is deep but it will heal all I want you to do is take care of him and when he wakes up I want you to take extra care of him alright ?" They three mates nodded instantly.

It looked like doctor Neil wanted to say something more but was doubtful so held back.

"But why isn't he waking up ?" Zayn added almost a whisper.

"He's a half-ling he might not have our abilities but he still has some of his own, one of which is healing it's much like ours but slower so his body has gone into a hibernating state to heal it self."

 

"How long till he wakes up" Harry spoke up his voice betrayed no emotion but every single person in the room knew how broken he was without his Louis.

"Given the nature of the wound it could be a week or a month but nothing more , it's still faster than a humans , I would recommend that you feed him your blood on regular bases it will speed up the healing process , other than that everything should be fine and if anything doesn't feel right you know where to find me" after the doctor had finished Liam escorted him outside while Niall went to the kitchen and the mates went inside their room.

 

It had a been a week and two days since the doctors visit and to their relief Louis had been showing signs of improvement , his colour had returned the bruises on his face were close to healing and he was looking healthier ... But he was still not waking up.

Zayn and Harry were sitting in the living room petting the now-a bit bigger kitten Zayn had got for Louis while listening to Edward play on the piano but it wasn't helping much because just like his life in the past few days his music had also gone sad.

"What if he doesn't wake up at all?" Zayn was not his self ever since Louis had been in his state of unconsciousness , his usual cool and I-don't-give-a-motherfuck attitude gone.

"He will he , he has to" Edward surprised them both ,his voice full of confidence.

Harry was just about speak up when they felt it , the rush of emotions that had been mute for the past week all of it at once the confusion , the fear , the anger and than the pain the heart breaking pain and all three of them ran upstairs in to their room.

They saw Louis sitting up in their gigantic bed looking terribly small , smaller than his usual self with all the comforters surrounding him he looked like a little kitten he was emitting small moans due to the pain in his back but stopped the minute his eyes landed on the three vampires standing in the doorway he smiled a watery smile , his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You guys saved me" it was like Louis didn't believe that his mates would actually tear down the whole city until they had found him.

The three of them rushed to the bed and enthusiastically but carefully littered Louis's body with kisses.

"Oh my god you're finally awake ,I thought , I thought I lost you lou , please don't ever leave me again" Zayn was breathless , it felt like he was dead for the past week and had just been brought back to life. 

"Zayn" Louis muttered and poured all his emotion into the kissing Zayn square on the lips.

Harry was same he was holding Louis with his dear life and was kissing the side of his face  
"Welcome back princess" that made Louis giggle.

Edward had settled him self almost on Louis's lap but carefully not putting his weight on the smaller creature he had buried his face in to Louis neck inhaling his scent and nipping at his bond mark.

"Guys I'm alright now , well as alright as you can be after taking a bullet in your back but the point is you can let me go I'm not going to fall apart"

"What if you did?" Edward spoke from his spot beside Louis's neck.

"Well I won't and Jesus Christ I'm starving , can anyone get me some food?"

"Already done , your highness" Niall's voice came from the door where he was holding a try that had very healthy looking food in it , he walked towards the bed while the three other vampire made room for Niall to set down the try.

"Niall" Louis was happy to see him.and the food,

"Now I know you guys have had a bad week without Louis but that doesn't mean you can be careless with him now and that includes all your bedroom adventures."

"Niall do you really think we are dumb enough to do that" Harry spoke like Niall was an idiot but the others knew that the eldest vampire looked guilty for being caught well sue him he hadn't gotten off in a week and finally his delicious smelling mate was awake and smiling so it wasn't easy to keep his heart and mind in the same place.

"Well good , I still want you to be careful his wounds may have healed but he will still be feeling some pain , am I clear?"

"Yes Dad" the three of them said in unison while rolling their eyes.

Meanwhile Louis had eaten his try food and was now looking at his mates thanking god and thinking.

"I'm finally home "

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since Louis had woke up , he had almost healed and everything was going great until it wasn't.

It was a lazy Sunday morning , Louis was sleeping securely between his mates when he felt the uneasiness in his stomach like there was a mini tornado In his stomach that was pushing his intestines upwards so acting on his instincts he held a hand on his mouth and ran towards the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet. The three vampires were awake as soon as they felt their mates distress and ran after him.

"Louis are you okay?" Zayn was looking paler than Louis ever since the incident Zayn had been extra protective of Louis.

"Yea zee I'm ....." Before he could complete his sentence he felt another wave of nausea hit him and he leaned forward to vomit again.

"That's it we are calling dr. Neil , Ed go ask your parents if they can make him come today" after the kidnapping just to be extra careful Niall and Liam had taken a room in the style house hold.

"Yea , yea I'll go" Edward gave Louis one last look before he practically ran outside.

 

Two hours three minutes and twenty seconds later Niall and doctor Neil emerged laughing from the room where Louis was now resting.

"What the fuck dad my mate could be dying and you're laughing with the doctor"

"Edward watch you language " Liam spoke instantly from his mates left where he had magically appeared.

"Dr is he going to be okay?" Zayn looked at the doctor choosing to ignore Niall's crazy behaviour but Niall laughed again and the doctor joined him. This time even Liam gave his mate a confused look.

"Niall , Neil can you please fucking explain why the fuck are you laughing while my mate could be dying ?" Harry spoke anger filling his voice.

"Trust me Harry , Louis isn't dying " Niall said with a knowing smile on his face.

Doctor Neil turned and looked at the three vampires before speaking again.

"Congratulations Mr Harry , Edward and Zayn you're going to be fathers"  
~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Sequel? Suggestions would be great like how many babies? Gender? how do u want the story to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
